Te Oí
by Saku-kyh
Summary: Capitulo VIII: 'Un final inesperado' Estoy de vuelta y con las pilas mejor que nunca! Kurama y Hiei estaran juntos? Capitulo Final? Que pasara con Aki? REviews Onegai! KuramaXHiei
1. Kurama

Hola n.n

Este es mi segundo fic que publico o que emoción, espero que les guste

Declaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho NO me pertenece Eso quisiera yo y bla, bla, bla

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

"Te Oí"

Capitulo 1: "Kurama..."

Kurama's POV

-"_Kurama_..."- oí en mi cabeza –"... _Kurama_..."- se reitero, cada ves mas lejos

-"Shuichi..."- escuche mas cerca –"Shuichi..."- oí en un grito

-"¿Hn?"- interrogué medio dormido

-"Levántate o se te hará tarde para irte al instituto"- dijo Shiori con la mirada perdida en la lluvia que azotaba el Ningenkai

-"¿Qué hora es?"- pregunte sentándome en la cama

-"Todavía hay tiempo, solo date prisa"- dijo volviendo en si y saliendo de mi pieza

-"..."- suspire entrando al baño todavía medio dormido

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Koenma's POV

-"Señor Koenma, tiene teléfono"- dijo Botan entrando

-"¿Quién es?"- interrogue sin dejar de mirar ni un minuto una cantidad enorme de informes en mi mesa

-"Ni idea señor"- dijo encogiendo sus brazos

-"Esta bien, puedes retirarte Botan"- dije de mala ganas tomando el teléfono

-"Si"- dijo saliendo de la oficina

-"¿Bueno?"- dije hablando por el aparato

-"Buenos días Señor Koenma"- dijo una voz ronca

-"¿Con quien hablo?"- interrogué

-"Eso no es importante"- dijo divertido

-"¿Qué quiere?"- dije empezando a molestarme

-"Pues... no mucho... solo quería decirle algo..."- guardo silencio

-"¿Qué cosa?"- dije un poco preocupado

-"Lo que pasa..."- empezó hablar muy calmado

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Kurama's POV

–"¿Qué será...?"- me pregunté –"Es demasiado raro tener el mismo sueño tantas noches seguidas..."- pensé –"Hoy se cumplen dos semanas..."- fui sacado de mis pensamientos

-"¡¡Minamino!"- llamo una voz molesta

-"Lo siento profesor"- dije volviendo en si

-"Hn"- gruño –"Simplemente ponga más atención"- caminando hacia delante

-"Si"- dije avergonzado

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"¡Qué día tan largo!"- dije saliendo del Instituto

-"Shuichi"- llamo una voz acercándose a mí

-"¿Qué pasa Maya?" interrogue

-"¿Estarás ocupado esta tarde?"- pregunto entusiasmada

-"Pues..."- dije pensando –"A decir verdad sí"

-"¡OH!... Que lastima"- dijo triste

-"Cuando tenga tiempo te aviso"- dije bostezando

-"¿No has dormido bien últimamente?"- pregunto preocupada

-"No es eso..."- suspiré

-"No me mientas Shuichi"- dijo cruzándose de brazos delante de mí

-"Esta bien, no e dormido muy bien, pero por eso mismo no tengo ganas de seguir aquí"- dije abortando la conversación

-"Shuichi..."- llamo inútilmente esperanzada a que volviese

-"_Kurama_..."- dijo una voz lúgubre –"_Kurama_..." escuche casi en susurro

-"Esa voz... esta sufriendo... ¿Qué o quien será?"- me cuestione

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Es primera ves... en dos semanas que la voz la escucho de día... además siempre estaba unida a ese sueño... y hoy no..."- absorto en mis pensamientos

-"¿Shuichi?"- dijo una voz preocupada –"¡Shuichi!"- llamo insistente

-"¿Ah?"- dije volviendo en sí poco a poco

-"¿Te siente bien hijo?"- pregunto poniendo su mano en mi frente

-"Estoy bien, mamá"- respondí irritado

-"¿Seguro?"- cuestiono

-"Si"- dijo regalándole una sonrisa

-"Has estado algo ido últimamente"- dijo preocupada

-"_Kurama_..."- dijo una voz lúgubre nuevamente –"_Kurama_..."- se reiteraba sin parar

-"Mmmm... Mamá, me iré a descansar un ratos, estoy algo cansado"- dije levantándome de mi puesto

-"Esta bien Shuichi"- dijo sin quitarme la vista de encima

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"No puedo mas..."- dije bajando se apoco por la puerta hasta sentarme en el suelo –"... Esto me supera..."- susurré poniendo mis manos en mi cara

-"_Kurama_..."- la voz no paraba –"_Kurama_..." insistía e insistía

-"¿Qué?"- grite harto de todo

-"_Kurama_..."- seguía –"_Kurama_..."-

-"Tengo que calmarme"- dije poniéndome de pie –"Tiene que tener una explicación"- dije recostándome en mi cama –"Tratemos de pensar en otra cosa"- dije entusiasmándome mas dormido que despierto

-"_Kurama_..."- se escucho muy fuerte –"_Kurama_..."-

-"Hiei"- grite despertándome asustado

-"¿Hijo, té pasa algo?- entro preocupada

-"No, un mal sueño, mamá"- sentándome en la cama

-"¿Seguro?"- cuestiono

-"Si"- afirme con la cabeza

-"Hijo, tengo que salir un momento..."- dijo Shiori

-"Hn"- dije recostándome nuevamente

-"Y..."- dijo –"Abajo te están esperando"- dijo indicando la puerta

-"¿Quién?"- pregunte incorporándome emocionado

-"Son Yusuke y Kazuma"- dijo riendo por mi desilusión

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Hola chicos"- salude desanimado

-"Hola"- saludaron al unísono

-"¿Qué les trae por aquí?- dije sentándome junto a ellos

-"Mmmm... Pues... Koenma"- dijo Yusuke no muy feliz

-"¿Una nueva misión?"- pregunte despreocupado

-"Podría ser"- dijo Kuwabara con un semblante triste

-"¿Pasa algo malo?"- interrogue empezando a preocuparme

-"_Kurama_..."- apareció la voz lúgubre nuevamente –"_Kurama_..."- decía la voz cada ves mas apagada

-"Basta"- rogué posando mis manos en mi cabeza

-"¿Té pasa algo Kurama?"- preguntaron muy extrañados

-"¿Que es lo que les dijo Koenma?"- pregunte cambiando el tema

-"Pues... verás..."- dijo Yusuke algo nervioso

-"Díganme de una ves que pasa"- dije asustado –"¿Es algo malo?"- reitere mi pregunta

-"Pues si"- afirmo Kuwabara

-"¿Y que es?"- pregunte ansioso

-"Es..."- pronuncio temeroso

-"_Kurama_..." volvió la voz –"_Kurama_..."-

-"Él esta sufriendo"- dije inconscientemente

-"Kurama"- dijo Yusuke tratando de llamar mi atención

-"¿Qué es lo que pasa?"- pregunte tratando de ignorar el llamado

-"Todavía no es muy claro pero..."- dijo Yusuke

-"... Hace unos días llamaron a Koenma y le expusieron el problema..."- dijo Kuwabara –"... Cuando esto ocurrió Koenma nos contacto, nos informo y nos mando contigo y con Hiei mientras él seguía averiguando, pero desde entonces el no nos a informado nada"- concluyo Kuwabara

-"¿Hiei ya esta enterado?"- pregunte

-"Lo hemos buscado por todas partes y no esta, hasta en los terrenos de Mukuro estuvimos, pero nada"- dijo Yusuke preocupado

-"_Kurama_..."- llamaba con desesperación -"_Kurama_..."

-"Hn"- dije con una mano en la cabeza

-"¿Qué té pasa Kurama?"- interrogo acercándose a mi –"Has estado algo raro"

-"No es nada es solo cansancio"- dijo despreocupado

-"Debes descansar"- sugirió Kuwabara

-"No hay tiempo, hay que buscar a Hiei"- dije la voz continuaba llamándome –"El tiempo se acaba"- susurré

-"¿Ah?"- dijeron los dos confundidos

-"Nada olvídenlo"- suspire –"Debemos ir por Hiei"-

-"¿Estas loco?"- cuestiono Yusuke –"Debes descansar, además con esta lluvia no conseguiremos nada"- regaño –"Lo mejor será que descanses, mañana saldremos a buscar a Hiei e iremos a ver si Koenma tiene mas información"- sentencio Yusuke

-"Bueno nos vamos"- dijo Kuwabara

-"Esta bien"- dije entre bostezos

-"Y descansa"- dijo Yusuke abriendo la puerta -"Nos vemos"-

-"Adiós"- dije mientras desaparecían tras la puerta

-"_Kurama_..."- sonó en mi cabeza –"_Él_... _tiempo_..."- alcancé a escuchar antes que la voz se esfumara

-"Yo iré por Hiei, no me puedo quedar tranquilo sabiendo que no aparece"- me dije

-"Ya llegue Shuichi"- escuche cuando abrieron la puerta

-"¡Mamá!"- dije sorprendido

-"¿Adónde crees que vas Shuichi?- pregunto cerrando la puerta tras ella

-"Quiero dar una vuelta"- dijo no muy convincente

-"No me mientas Shuichi"- dijo molesta –"¿Con esta lluvia vas a salir?"- cuestiono

-"Pero..."- insistí –"... Volveré pronto"- dije inútilmente

-"No Shuichi, puedes pescar un resfriado además tú no esta bien"- dijo arrastrándome lejos de la puerta

-"..."- suspire –"Que más puedo hacer"- pensé –"Mamá me iré a dormir"- dije camino a mi recamara

-"Hasta mañana Shuichi"- dijo Shiori

-"Ella no podrá evitar que yo vaya por mi Youkai"- dije mirando la ventana

-"_Kurama_..."- volvió la voz –"_Tiempo_... _no_... _hay_"- tartamudeo la voz lúgubre

_**Continuara...**_

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Por fin termine el primer capitulo n.n espero les allá gustado no olviden los **_REVIEWS _**

Ja ne!


	2. Aki

Wolas... Por fin me puse las pilas y termine el 2 segundo capitulo... espero que les guste igual como el primero y salgan de algunas dudas aunque no creo que puedan salir de todas...

Este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a un amigo que me ayudo mucho con este capitulo El único que me ayudo Y el es Mi Sashichi! n.n así que agradézcanle a el que publicara el segundo capitulo...

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

... Ahora con los reviews n.n

Hirui no Shadow: Hola ninia n.n me alegra verte por estos lados... nunca pensé que pegara tanto el fic como para trece reviews y me alegra un montón que uno de los trece era tuyo y el primero y pues según lo que piensas en cierta parte estas en lo cierto y en la otra parte todavía es dudosa... aunque espero que en este capitulo soluciones tus dudas, en fin espero que te guste este capitulo y que hables mas -- casi nunca te pillo conectada, me tienes botada ToT... Ja ne!

Edith: Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tu reviews, me alegra mucho que te gustara mi fic... y bueno como me lo pediste no te diré si estas en lo cierto aunque una pista... la mitad de lo que dijiste es verdad y la otra no... hay tienes que ver tu cual es la que esta bien aunque no se si en este capitulo logres saberlo, bueno espero que te guste este capítulo y nos estaremos viendo. Bye!.

Kaori-Kitsune: Wolas! Gracias por tu reviews n.n me encanto... y pues como me lo pediste aquí esta la continuación XD y pues no te preocupes, Kurama no se va a rendir aunque quizás el final sea triste ToT Aunque en lo mas profundo de mi ser me duela hacer sufrir a Kurama y a Hiei, a veces es bueno . jejejeje n.nU bueno espero te guste este capitulo... en fin... Adiós!

Nimzay: Konnichiwa! n.n para que no te quedes con las ganas,… aquí esta el segundo capitulo y no te impacientes tanto por que quizás de este al otro me tome mucho! De verdad es mucho tiempo por que para ser sincera... estoy castigada ¿Qué es de una niña castigada en plenas vacaciones de invierno?... -.- intentare demorarme lo menos posible aunque necesito algunas motivaciones como reviews Tosiendo XD... No me haga caso estoy loca, como veras estoy desvariando y hace rato que me salí de contexto... así disfruta del capitulo... Ja ne!

Yume Dark: ¿Por que te impresiono tanto? ¿Pensaste que escribía peor? Mirada asesina... GOMEN!... Hola n.nU gracias por tu reviews, y pues te informo que no vas a tener que morirte por que aquí esta el segundo capitulo XD Y bueno ojala te guste tanto como el primero y... eso... cuídate n.n y no olvides el reviews... bye!

Ashayan Anik: Hola! ¿Cómo tas? Yo bien aquí matándome por terminar este capitulo Entre nos... nunca pensé que tendría que escribir un segundo capitulo, nunca pensé que me dejaran 13 reviews y Pues... mejor no respondo a tus preguntas y lo averiguas tu misma ya?... aunque quizás las respuestas no estén en este capitulo y sin no lo están tendrás que esperar un buen ratito y si quieres saber la razón, lee el reviews anterior Me canse de escribir tantas veces lo mismo y Pues gracias por tu reviews, me hizo muy feliz... Ja ne!

Marliz: Pare... que escribiste mal tu nick XD Yo lo puse tal cual estaba escrito Que bueno que te gustara mi primer capitulo y Marcela... estas enojada conmigo? Por que no me hablaste en todo el día y después ni siquiera te fuiste con nosotras, conté que nosotras te esperamos con la pamela ToT así que dime si lo estas... y bueno volviendo al tema me alegra que te pusieran Internet por que ahora me podrás dejar reviews Muajajajajaja Risa malvada Y bueno gracias por el reviews de nuevo XD y ojala te guste este capitulo. Adiós!

Yukina Jaganshi: Wolas! gracias por tu reviews me gusto mucho Aunque ya sabia que me lo ibas a dejar por que yo te lo pedí XD y Bueno ya me estoy preparando para pasarte el Fic XD ya que no tienes Internet -.- y no te preocupes por que es mejor no tener que tener y no poder usarlo . ... Y bueno nos estaremos viendo, cuídate mucho y ojala te guste este capitulo... Ja ne!

Taina Miyano: Konnichiwa! Gracias por tu reviews, me alegro mucho el día Y te lo digo con razón, este día fue patético Bueno como veras me puse a leer tus fic, lo cuales me gustaron mucho, son muy Kawaii! Ojala publiques esos que no has publicado, por que me muero de ganas por leerlos y ojala te guste este capitulo... ah y se me olvidaba que bueno que te guste esta pareja, no es cierto que es lo mas mona? non a mi me encanta y hasta mataría por ella Mirada asesina Bueno ya sin nada mas que decir me despido, espero tu reviews n.n... Bye

Nasaki: CÓMO QUE MALVADA! Y SADICA! ¬¬... XD Bueno quizás un poquito, un poquito harto? A que diablos, si lo soy y que? Puedes hacer algo para impedirlo Postrando la lengua jajaja gracias por tu reviews esta muy kawai! Y pues lo que me pides esta por verse y quería peguntarte si sirve que Kurama lo recate... pero cuando ya esta muerto XD... no mentira, todavía no es muy seguro el final, depende como se porten conmigo y cuantos reviews me lleguen Por ahora van quedando juntos Para que te quedes tranquila Inner Saku: Cof, cof, cof, Saku? Sabias que eso es manipulación! Saku: Tu cállate! Cómo decía... no me percate de que estabas obsesionada con Hiei hasta que me lo dijiste, así que no te preocupes XD Bueno... sigamos no me pidas un capitulo mas largo ¬¬ estoy dando lo que mas puedo aunque te prometo esforzarme y tratar de escribir mas - aunque sean puras estupideces XD bueno ya estoy desvariando mucho, nos vemos y espero te guste este capitulo... Ja ne!

Lilit Yuu Jaganshi: Hola! n.n intentare continuarlo… pero no me amenaces por que no te conviene XD supongo que sabes por que no?... Bueno a mí también me fascina esta pareja por eso estoy escribiendo este fic y pues aquí es diferente por que yo adoro mas a Kurama! Estoy obsesionada con él y pues con lo ultimo pues todavía no es seguro, te puedo promete que a Kuwabara no le va a pasar nada o a Yusuke pero a nadie mas XD No ayudo mucho verdad? En fin... espero que te guste y déjame un reviews si?. Bye!

Pierita: Wolas! Pues... no te puedo explicar el fic o si no, no tiene gracia aunque espero que con este capitulo soluciones tus dudas y pues que mas gracias por tu reviews y espero que este capitulo si lo entiendas -.-. Ja ne!

Kari Ishikawa: Holas! Que bueno que te gustara mi fic, me emocione mucho leyendo tu reviews n.n y también me reí mucho por lo de Kurama XD Esquizofrénico jajajajaja Tirada en el suelo n.nU Muchas gracias de nuevo por tu reviews y pues me gusto mucho la oferta que me propusiste y pues claro que me gustaría que pusieras mi fic en tu pagina... aunque hay un problema... no puede entrar me salía que no se encontraba ToT... ¿Qué pasara? Bueno... ahora yo espero tu respuesta... y espero te guste este segundo Capitulo y espero tu reviews n.n. Adiós!

Bueno por fin terminamos Tirada en el piso por el cansancio Eran muchos no creen? Bueno ahora vamos con el fic...

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Te Oí

Capitulo Anterior:

-"Yo iré por Hiei, no me puedo quedar tranquilo sabiendo que no aparece"- me dije

-"Ya llegue Shuichi"- escuche cuando abrieron la puerta

-"¡Mamá!"- dije sorprendido

-"¿Adónde crees que vas Shuichi?- pregunto cerrando la puerta tras ella

-"Quiero dar una vuelta"- dije no muy convincente

-"No me mientas Shuichi"- dijo molesta –"¿Con esta lluvia vas a salir?"- cuestiono

-"Pero..."- insistí –"... Volveré pronto"- dije inútilmente

-"No Shuichi, puedes pescar un resfriado además tú no esta bien"- dijo arrastrándome lejos de la puerta

-"..."- suspire –"Que más puedo hacer"- pensé –"Mamá me iré a dormir"- dije camino a mi recamara

-"Hasta mañana Shuichi"- dijo Shiori

-"Ella no podrá evitar que yo vaya por mi Youkai"- dije mirando la ventana

-"_Kurama_..."- volvió la voz –"_Tiempo_... _no_... _hay_"- tartamudeo la voz lúgubre

_**Continuara...**_

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Capitulo 2: "Aki"

Kurama's POV

-"Hace mucho frió aquí afuera"- me dije al mismo tiempo que me alejaba de la casa –"Pero... el propósito lo vale"- me dije mas calmado

-"K... u... ra... ma"- escuche muy bajo en mi cabeza

-"¿Que?"- interrogue sin obtener respuesta

-"Kurama"- dijo una voz conocida en mi cabeza

-"Me sorprende escucharte..."- dije con sarcasmo –"Hace mucho tiempo que no te aparecías... podría decirse que desde que empezaron los problemas"- dije un tanto molesto

-"Vamos Shuichi... no te enojes"- dijo con una voz tranquilizadora –"No vengo a pelear contigo"-

-"¿Y a que vienes? Nunca apareces por nada"- con sarcasmos aun

-"¡¡¡¡SHUICHI!"- llamo molesto

-"¿Qué?"- pregunte caminando a hacia las afueras de la ciudad

-"Cuando Yusuke se fue..."- dijo pensativo –"¿No sentiste una presencia extraña, pero a la vez conocida?"- interrogó

-"No. ¿Por qué? ¿Debería?"- respondí confundido

-"Yo si sentí algo..."- dijo no muy seguro de seguir –"Era la presencia de un viejo amigo"-

-"¿Amigo?"- pregunte desconfiado

-"No seas mal pensado, lo digo por tu bien y tu te lo tomas de lo mas bien..."- interrumpí

-"Esta bien no te enojes, pero explícate bien quieres"- dije tratando de calmarlo

-"Bien..."- dijo reanudando su historia –"La presencia que sentí no la sentía hace mucho tiempo... y ¿Sabes por que?"- pregunto

-"Ni idea"- respondí sinceramente

-"Por que esta muerto..."- dijo con frialdad –"Y no debe... no puede estar aquí... esta prohibido para él"- termino

-"¿Y como se llama?"- pregunté curioso

-"Aki"- dijo mientras se me venia una imagen de un chico alto de pelo y ojos castaños

-"¿Lo recuerdas ahora?"- pregunto con entusiasmo

-"Hai"- respondí inconscientemente

-"Pero... ¿A qué se debe todo esto?"- dije sin entender la situación

-"Él me busca..."- dijo –"Y el no se quedara tranquilo hasta lograr su objetivo"-

-"¿Podría saber para que te quiere?"- pregunto no muy seguro

-"Mmmm..."- pensó –"Él… quiere tenernos con él para siempre"

-"¿Tenernos? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hiciste?"- interrogué una ves en el Makai

-"Nada"- mintió –"No le hice nada"-

-"No me mientas"- dije –"Esta conversación no se va a quedar así"- exclame al notar que el Youko se había ido

-"Aki..."- susurré camino a los terrenos de Yomi –"Si Youko no me lo quiere decir, Yomi si lo hará"- dije un tanto burlesco al saber que Youko me escuchaba

-"Eso no es la prioridad ahora, debes buscar a Hiei"- dijo molesto

-"Tu cállate... por no saber que hacer estas donde estas"- dije

-"Baka"- dijo desapareciendo de nuevo

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Konnichiwa Yomi"- dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-"Hola Kurama"- dijo haciéndome pasar a su habitación u Oficina, no vayan a pensar mal ¬¬ –"¿A qué se debe tu visita?"- pregunto serio

-"Pues... yo quería hacerte unas preguntas sobre algo que Youko no quiso responder"- respondí

-"Bien... si sé la respuesta, no dudes en que te responderé"- dijo dejando a un lado su trabajo

-"¿Tu conoces a Aki?"- pregunte con desconfianza

-"Claro que si... como olvidar a ese imbécil"- dijo con desprecio

-"Me podrías hablar mas del... Youko me dice que él nos busca"- dije

-"Pues, hace unos días volvió, todavía no se como, la cosa es que cuando lo encerramos juro tener a Youko para siempre con él..."- interrumpí

-"¿Encerraron?"- pregunte confundido

-"Él es un demonio muy peligroso y Youko y yo lo encerramos en otra "dimensión"... ese demonio le trajo muchos problemas a Youko... el chico parecía obsesionado con él, no como los otros tantos amantes que tenia por ahí Youko..."- se quedo pensativo

-"¿Entonces por eso juro tener a Youko para siempre con él?"- pregunte

-"Así parece"- respondió volviendo a su trabajo

-"Yomi..."- pensé un momento –"¿Qué habilidades tiene Aki?"-

-"Nunca pensé que supieras tan poco del, después de todo fue un gran hito para la historia de Youko Kurama"- comento sorprendido

-"Es que lo que yo se de mi antigua vida no es por que le recordara si no por que el me lo contó y quizás quería olvidar ese incidente y por ello no quiso comentarlo"- dije seguro

-"Probablemente"- dijo pensativo –"Pues respecto a sus habilidades, no es mucho lo que te puedo aportar... por que su habilidad es robar las técnicas de los demás, pero cuando lo encerramos le quitamos el pequeño libro donde la guardaba así que depende de las que allá robado ahora... ten mucho cuidado por que cuando obtiene un poder es el doble de fuerte"- concluyo

-"Una cosa más Yomi..."- dije –"¿Has sentido su presencia por aquí?"- pregunte

-"A decir verdad si, hace unas semanas lo sentí, estaba apunto de ponerme a buscarlo hasta que supe que el Reikai se encargaría"- dijo

-"Y... ¿Has visto a Hiei?"- pregunté esperanzado

-"Un día antes lo sentí en la misma dirección en la que se fue Aki"- respondió

-"Ya veo, ¿Y en que dirección los sentiste?"- dije

-"Pues iban hacia sur... mas bien dicho hacia el sur-este"- dijo todavía no muy convencido

-"Gracias Yomi... me has ayudado mucho"- dije poniéndome de pie –"Ahora debo irme"-

-"Cualquier cosa ya sabes donde encontrarme"- dijo

-"Hai"- dije saliendo de la habitación –"Nos vemos"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"¿Contento genio?"- dijo irónico Youko

-"Pues si, ya entendí por que no me querías decir"- respondí

-"Hn"- gruño un tanto molesto

-"En fin... ahora vamos por Hiei"- dije una ves fuera del castillo de Yomi –"Ves que de todas formas no sirvió para saber el paradero de Hiei"- comente

-"Hn"- gruño –"Para mi fue una perdida de tiempo... ya esta amaneciendo y todavía no sabemos el paradero exacto de Hiei"-

-"Calma... por lo menos sabes que dirección tomar"- dije no muy convincente

-"Pero... saliste antes para que Yusuke y Kuwabara no entorpecieran la búsqueda y ya deben venir en camino hacia acá"- comento

-"No te alarmes, ellos no saben tanto como nosotros"- dije confiado

-"Así no vas a llegar muy lejos"- murmuro

-"¿Y tu si?"- pregunte burlesco

-"_Kurama..._ _Kurama... Kurama..._"- llamaba aquella voz con desesperación

-"No hay tiempo"- susurré –"Ahora que lo recuerdo la voz me dijo que no había tiempo... ¿Que pasara?"- me pregunte

-"¿Crees que pueda tener algo que ver con Aki?"- pregunto Youko

-"No se..."- dije agachándome con las manos en la cabeza

-"Vamos Shuichi... lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora"- dijo Youko tratando de animarme

-"No puedo mas... la voz me volverá loco"- dije desesperado –"Hay veces como esta que la voz no para..."-

-"Shuichi..."- llamo Youko enojado –"Hiei te necesita, no le puedes abandonar ahora, si mis sospechas son acertadas Hiei esta en un grave problema"- dijo mientras me desplomaba en el suelo –"¡¡¡Shuichi!"- grito desesperado

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Yusuke's POV

-"Maldición"- dije molesto a las afueras de la casa de Kurama –"Se suponía que esperaría hasta hoy día"- gruñí molesto

-"Vamos... no sacas nada con ponerte así"- dijo Kuwabara –"Quizás Kurama no esta donde nosotros creemos que esta"- dijo

-"Ah, y por eso su mama sabe donde esta ¿cierto?"- dije molesto –"No seas idiota es obvio que se fue al Makai... y con esta lluvia será dificil encontrarlo"-

-"No me digas idiota... Baka"- dijo de mala gana Kuwabara –"¿Será mejor buscarlos no crees?"- pregunto

-"Creo que si... pero primero vamos a ver a Koenma"- comente –"Así que vamos... camina"-

-"Ya voy... ya voy no me apures"- dije empezando el camino

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Koenma's POV

-"¡¡¡BOTAN!"- llamé –"Date prisa"-

-"Ya voy, no tienes para que gritar"- dijo entrando molesta a mi oficina –"¿Qué quieres?"- pregunto

-"¿No has visto a Yusuke?"- pregunte

-"¿Lo ves por aquí?"- respondió con sarcasmo

-"Botan"- llamo enojado

-"Pues no... no han ve..."- fue interrumpida por la entrada de alguien mas

-"Hola Koenma"- dijo Yusuke

-"Hasta que apareces, hace tiempo que te llame"- dije molesto

-"¿Amanecimos de malas?"- pregunto sonriente

-"¿Tu que crees?"- respondí de la misma forma

-"¿Para que me querías?"- interrogo

-"Pues... hoy en la mañana sentí la presencia de Kurama..."- interrumpió Yusuke

-"Te lo dije Kuwabara, se había venido antes que nosotros"- dijo triunfante

-"¡YUSUKE!"- llame –"Te estoy hablando"- reprendí –"Kurama se dirigía hacia el sur-este... pero de la nada desapareció... y me tiene preocupado"- dije

-"Esta bien iremos a buscarlo para allá"- respondió mientras se disponía a irse –"No vemos Koenma"

-"Adiós Koenma"- dijo Kuwabara saliendo

-"Koenma..."- dijo insegura Botan

-"¿Qué pasa Botan?"- dije volviendo al trabajo

-"¿Por qué no le dijiste todo?"- pregunto

-"¿A que te refieres con todo?"- dije extrañado

-"Tu ya sabes"- dijo Botan

-"No... no sé"- sin prestar atención

-"Yo te oí hablar con alguien por teléfono sobre un tal Aki"- dijo curiosa

-"Por copuchenta no te diré nada, ahora vete... tengo cosas que hacer"- dije –"Y ni una palabra sobre lo que escuchaste a Yusuke o a Kuwabara, ¿Entendido?"-

-"Si Koenma"- dijo de mala gana saliendo de mi oficina

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Kurama's POV

-"_Kurama... Kurama... Kurama..._"- llamaba esa voz

-"Shuichi... Shuichi"- llamaba otra voz

-"¿Qué?"- dije despertando pesadamente

-"Hasta que despiertas Shuichi"- dijo Youko

-"..."- me quede pensativo

-"¿Qué pasa Shuichi?"- pregunto preocupado

-"Aquel sueño... no es primera ves que lo tengo... y siempre estaba unido a la voz..."- dije con la vista perdida en la nada

-"Eso no es la prioridad ahora"- dijo Youko –"Lo mejor es que te pares y no vayamos de aquí lo antes posible"-

-"Sí... además Yusuke y Kuwabara no están lejos y no quiero que me alcancen"- afirme

-"Ves... por tu culpa ahora nosotros estamos en la misma línea que ellos, nosotros ya no sabemos más que ellos"- comento

-"No te equivoques Youko"- dije sonriente –"Ellos no saben lo de Aki"-

-"Como si les costara mucho ir donde Yomi y consultárselo"- dijo burlesco

-"Ellos ni siquiera saben que existe Aki"- respondí –"Además le pedí a Yomi que no le dijera a ellos aunque me costo convencerlo, accedió igual"- comente victorioso

-"Y de que te sirve saberlo y no querer decirle... ¿Si ellos igual te van alcanzar?"- interrogo

-"¿Y quien dijo que lo harían?"- pregunté –"Ahora nos vamos hacia el sur-oste"- sentencie

-"Pero..."- no termino, entendiendo la idea –"Los vamos a perder"- dijo feliz

-"Por supuesto... dime... ¿Alguna ves té e fallado?"- pregunte

-"Mmmm... no"- respondió después de pensarlo un momento

-"_Kurama... Kurama... Kurama..._"- grito la voz lúgubre –"_Tiempo_... _no_... _hay_"- repitió lo de la noche anterior

-"Youko..."- tartamudeé

-"¿Qué pasa?"- interrogo preocupado

-"Ya sé de quien es la voz"- dije casi en susurro cambiando mi semblante feliz inmediatamente

-"Vamos Shuichi... perdamos a los otros y vamos por él... Aki no podrá evitar que lo recatemos"- comento Youko –"¿Shuichi? ¿Me estas escuchando?"- pregunto al notar que había cambiado mi semblante –"Shuichi, no te pongas así"-

-"Como no me di cuenta..."- susurré molesto –"Soy un idiota"-

-"Shuichi no te culpes... no tienes la culpa"- dijo Youko mientras sentía como algo me atravesaba el estomago y me golpeaba con el suelo –"Shuichi..."- alcance antes de quedar inconsciente "otra ves"

-"Aki"- murmuré al ver borrosamente una figura alta al frente mío

_Continuara... _

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Por fin termine -.- lo siento por la tardanza... espero que les guste este capitulo tanto como en el otro n.n aunque a mi no me gusto el final de este capitulo... creo que desvarié mucho u.ú... bueno espero sus reviews! Y lo siento si es muy cortito -.- no tuve mas cabeza


	3. La única alternativa

Konnichiwa! Volví y quizás por ultima vez u.ú... Pero eso no es lo importante ahora, mejor vamos con el fic n.n.

Como se darán cuenta hay una nueva regla que dice que no podemos responder reviews, pero que diablos, yo los voy a responder igual, nunca me han multado y quizás sea la primera ves pero eso no me impedirá responderles los reviews n.n

Los reviews...

MarLiz: Hola¿Cómo estas? Yo aquí embalando ¬¬... Me alegra que me dejaras un reviews Aunque quizás ya no los pueda responder mas, igual me tienes que dejar si? n.n y con respecto al cambio, estoy haciendo el esfuerzo de terminar este capitulo antes de irme, estamos a lunes y me voy el sábado, y a decir verdad no e ordenado casi nada De verdad que no me quiero ir además de unos problemas con mi papá Le busca la forma de cómo hacerme enojar en fin... espero que te la pases bien estas vacaciones, no como yo u.ú, cuídate y nos estaremos viendo Ja ne!

Kaori-Kitsune: Hola! n.n me alegra que te interesara eso de la web... a decir verdad tuve que sacar eso por que no se veía la web pero te la voy a dejar a ti a ver si ve ok? Y espero que votes harto aunque en mi ultima visita a la web, mucha gente había votado por Kurama y Hiei y ahora vamos ganando pero todavía no nos podemos poner contentos por que todavía podemos perder -.- ... me alegra mucho que sigas mi fic n.n y solo por ustedes me estoy apurando por que como me cambio de casa y cuando me cambie no tendré Internet... creo que mas o menos a fin de año publicare el 4 capitulo XD a menos que termine el fic en este capitulo pero no tendría gracia o si?... bueno aquí esta la web y nos estaremos viendo http/ Sayonara!

Yume Dark: Konnichiwa!... ¿Cómo estas?... Bueno primero que todo gracias por tu reviews... me hace muy feliz cuando en hotmail dice (FF Review Alert) Story: Te Oí Que exacta XD y segundo TIENES RAZON! Tu teoría es exacta aunque puede que la cambie ahora que te dije Pensando ...de todas formas te dije por que ya no podré publicar en harto tiempo Nótese en el reviews anterior Espero que aunque me tarde cuando vuelva tu continúes leyendo ToT Por que yo no me quiero ir ...En fin gracias nuevamente por tu reviews y vota por Kurama y Hiei n.n Nótese en el reviews anterior u.ú Adiós!

Lilit Yuu Jaganshi: Wiiii! Me alegra verte por aquí! Te veo en todas partes n.nU Arigato por tu reviews aunque sea pequeño me ayudo mucho a seguir Es enserio y... pues que mas te puedo decir, todo te lo digo en el msn... así que me quede sin palabras solo gracias y te aviso que hace días atrás termine tu fic pero olvide dejarte reviews... a lo que termine con esto te dejo uno si? Bueno... eso es todo gracias por tu apoyo y ayuda siempre que lo necesito n.n Arigato! Y adiós

Deisi: Hola! Que bueno que te gustara pero... ya no podré continuar muajajajaja risa malvada y fondo negro por que me cambio de casa ToT y eso me impedirá que me conecte así que tendrán que tener paciencia o simplemente olvidarse de mi fic... quizás lo elimine por que no vale la pena que este incompleto además igual quizá lo eliminen por que al responder reviews estoy rompiendo la nueva regla -.- Maldita y condenada regla que se vaya al carajo ...En fin gracias por tu reviews y nos estaremos viendo... adiós

Bien ahora si que al fic n.n...

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Capitulo anterior:

-"_Kurama... Kurama... Kurama..._"- grito la voz lúgubre –"_Tiempo_... _no_... _hay_"- repitió lo de la noche anterior

-"Youko..."- tartamudeé

-"¿Qué pasa?"- interrogo preocupado

-"Ya sé de quien es la voz"- dije casi en susurro cambiando mi semblante feliz inmediatamente

-"Vamos Shuichi... perdamos a los otros y vamos por él... Aki no podrá evitar que lo recatemos"- comento Youko –"¿Shuichi¿Me estas escuchando?"- pregunto al notar que había cambiado mi semblante –"Shuichi, no te pongas así"-

-"Como no me di cuenta..."- susurré molesto –"Soy un idiota"-

-"Shuichi no te culpes... no tienes la culpa"- dijo Youko mientras sentía como algo me atravesaba el estomago y me golpeaba con el suelo –"Shuichi..."- alcance antes de quedar inconsciente "otra ves"

-"Aki"- murmuré al ver borrosamente una figura alta al frente mío

_Continuara... _

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Capitulo 3: "La única alternativa"

Yusuke's POV

-"Kurama volvió desaparecer"- dijo Kuwabara, parando en seco

-"Eh"- dije revisando que Kuwabara tuviera razón –"Creo que si"- comenté

-"¿Y que hacemos ahora?"- pregunto Kuwabara –"¿Volver donde Koenma?- pregunto recibiendo una negación de mi parte –"¿Entonces que?"- interrogo

-"Sigamos buscando, no puede estar muy lejos"- respondí

-"¿Y como lo sabes?"- pregunto molesto

-"Ya no te quejes Kuwabara y camina"- respondí de la misma forma

-"..."- suspiró Kuwabara –"Algo raro esta pasando aquí"- comento Kuwabara

-"Creo que Koenma nos oculta algo"- lo pensé un segundo –"¿No lo crees?"-

-"Quizá... pero por eso mismo, vamos con Koenma"- respondió

-"Sería lo mas lógico, pero si vamos perderemos todavía mas el rastro de Kurama"- dije –"Mejor sigamos"-

-"Tu sigue buscando, yo iré a ver a Koenma"- ideo –"¿Te parece?"-

-"Como quieras"- respondí –"Nos vemos"- dije mientras tomábamos caminos distintos

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Koenma's POV

-"¡Koenma!"- grito Kuwabara entrando de improviso, cosa que hizo que lanzara todos mis papeles al suelo

-"¿Qué pasa Kuwabara?"- pregunte molesto –"¿No te han enseñado a tocar a la puerta?"- regañe

-"No hay tiempo para eso Koenma"- dijo Kuwabara

-"A ver¿Qué pasa?"- pregunte mas calmado volviendo todo a su lugar

-"Kurama volvió a desaparecer"- dijo triste

-"Deberías estar buscándolo"- comente sin mirarlo –"Eso es mas importante que estar molestándome aquí"

-"Es que... tu sabes algo que Urameshi y yo no sabemos y que deberíamos saber"- comento –"Y vengo a preguntarte que es"- termino

-"¿Cómo sabes que yo te tengo que decir algo, si no sabes que es lo que te tengo que decir?"- arqueé una ceja sorprendido

-"Como sabes... si no sabes..."- tartamudeo Kuwabara cruzando los brazos en direcciones opuestas pensando en lo que le pregunte

-"Kuwabara"- llame captando su atención

-"Ah si"- dijo volviendo en si –"Por la mañana cuando salimos de tu oficina, escuche lo que hablabas con Botan"-

-"Mmmm"- dije estrechando los ojos –"¿Y tienes el descaro de decirme que estuviste escuchando una conversación que no te concierne?"- pregunte mas que molesto

-"Koenma... yo... es que..."- tartamudeo sin saber que decir

-"Vete a buscar a Kurama quieres"- dije volviendo al trabajo

-"Pero... Koenma... no me iré de aquí hasta que me cuentes"- dijo sentándose junto a mi –"¿Quién es Aki?"- pregunto

-"Esta bien, te diré, pero... ¡ALEJATE DE MÍ!"- ordene al notar la cercanía

-"Como quieras"- dijo alejándose –"Bueno soy todo oídos"- dijo mientras yo daba un gran suspiro

-"Aki... es un demonio..."- dude un segundo –"Muy poderoso que no debería estar aquí..."- interrumpió Kuwabara

-"¿Por qué?"- pregunto

-"A eso voy, cálmate..."- continué narrándole

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Kurama's POV

-"¡Shuichi!"- llamó Youko por cuarta ves –"Shuichi"- por quinta ves

-"Ah"- dije levantándome apenas –"¿Dónde estamos?"- pregunte mientras un dolor espantoso se apoderaba de mi cabeza

-"Aki"- fue lo único que respondió Youko

-"..."- trate de recordar como llegue aquí –"Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue... aquel dolor y aquella figura que vi antes de caer inconsciente"- dije sobándome la cabeza –"A propósito..."- dije revisando mi cuerpo y al parecer tenia vendas por varias partes de mi cuerpo, hasta en mi cabeza

-"Hiei esta muy cerca de aquí"- comento Youko

-"Esta bien iremos por él"- dije en el intento suicida de querer pararme –"¡Auch!"- me retorcí de dolor

-"Eres un verdadero idiota Shuichi"- dijo en un largo suspiro –"¿Te abriste alguna herida?"- pregunto y recibió una afirmación de mi parte –"Ahora menos te podrás mover"-

-"..."- sentándome nuevamente –"Esta herida en él estomago no me gusta nada"- dije buscando inútilmente alguna semilla en mi cabello para curarme

-"No seas payaso Shuichi, Es Aki el que nos encerró, él conoce nuestros trucos, era obvio que quitaría las semillas"-

-"Pues yo no conozco a Aki también como tu"- me burle –"Después de todo tu eres el culpable de todos y mis problemas y de los de Hiei"-

-"Yo no tengo la culpa que ese baka sé allá obsesionado hasta tal punto que se hiciera daño a si mismo para tenerme consigo"- reprochó –"Después de todo tiene que a ver salido muy lastimado al volver de aquella dimensión, Yomi no se la iba a dejar fácil"-

-"Hn"- gruñí enfadado con Youko y conmigo mismo al mismo tiempo

-"Sé té estas pegando las costumbres de ese mitad Koorime¿sabias?"- comento con sarcasmo

-"No metas a mi Kooibito en esta pelea quieres"- regañé

-"Mmmm"- respondió –"Esta bien, no tocare a tu Kooibito"- marcando la voz en esta ultima palabra

-"Youko"- reprendí –"Basta... no podemos pelearnos así, después de todo solo nos tenemos mutuamente, debemos intentar salir de aquí, pero juntos"-

-"Sabes Shuichi... esa herida no te va a dejar salir de aquí"- sentencio como si fuera mi fin –"Ese ataque es característico de Aki, yo pensé que lo había perdido, pero me doy cuenta que es un ataque que viene de su especie..."-

-"¿Quieres decir que me voy a morir?"- interrogue

-"Muy pocas personas tienen la cura, Yomi es uno de ellos, Mukuro también, Raizen y obviamente el mismo Aki, pero solo Aki puede salvarte, él es el único que esta lo suficientemente cerca y obviamente el único que sabe que estas herido"- pensó un segundo –"Cuando empieces a ver borroso avísame ¿si?"- pidió Youko

-"¿Para que?"- pregunte curioso

-"Cambiaremos de puesto... yo haré que Aki te cure, pero necesitas estar mas débil, para poder cambiar"- me explico

-"¿Quieres decir que te vas a entregar a Aki?"- pregunte asustado

-"En efecto"-

-"¿Estas loco Youko?"- al borde de la histeria

-"No hay otra opción, Shuichi"- dijo vagamente –"Además así dejara libre de una buena vez a Hiei"-

-"Como quieras"- me recosté en el suelo, resignado a mi futuro

-"Como te dijo Hiei una vez, "Las cosa hay que hacerlas, no importa sus consecuencias"- animó Youko

-"¿Volveré a ver a Hiei?"- pregunte cerrando los ojos sin obtener respuesta –"Lo tomare como un no"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Yusuke's POV

-"Ya entiendo"- dije una vez que Kuwabara termino con la misma narración que Koenma le narro a él

-"Por eso mismo hay que buscar a Kurama" dijo Kuwabara –"Ese tipo esta demente y si encuentra a Kurama, es capas de todo"-

-"¡Oye! Kurama no es ningún tonto, y menos un debilucho"- regañe a Kuwabara –"Kurama sabe cuidarse, aunque quizás este tipo este fuera de sus alcances, después de todo cuando era un Youko, necesito la ayuda de Yomi para poder encerrarlo"-

-"Además considera, que ni siquiera pudieron matarlo, si no que tuvieron que encerrarlo"- agrego Kuwabara –"Oye¿Por qué no vamos con Yomi?"- sugirió

-"Estuve ahí mientras tu estabas con Koenma, pero no quiso decirme nada"-

-"Pero ahora las cosas son diferentes"-

-"Kurama le pidió que no nos dijera nada"- dije –"Así que no lo hará"-

-"Será que tengamos que buscarlo por nuestra propia cuenta"- finalizó

-"Camina más rápido Kuwabara"- lo empuje –"No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo"-

Continuará...

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

¡BINGO! Por fin finalicé el 3 capitulo... Gomen por lo pequeño, pero pocos reviews, pocas paginas n.n... además como estaba con los otros dos fic encima, no alcanzaba y lo que lo hizo peor fue por que tuve que embalar mis cosas para el cambio de casa X.x me voy este sábado... así que despídanse de mis fic unos días sí? En cuando me pongan el PC me pongo a escribir y los subo en un cyber... En fin espero sus **REVIEWS.**


	4. Hiei

Hola n.n es emocionante estar devuelta aquí no pensé que lo haría tan pronto, pero ya estoy aquí, de vuelta y con muchas ganas de escribir y finalizar por fin todos mis fic, para así por fin poder retirarme de verdad sin molestar a nadie n.n... empecemos de una ves

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- O -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

... Ahora con los reviews n.n

**MarLiz**: Hola n.n Debe ser una sorpresa verme por aquí no lo crees? Pero... necesitaba escribir y ahora que tengo la oportunidad, no la voy a desaprovechar, aunque no lo pueda terminar, ni publicar en todos los fic, este ya es un avance, además ya hace mucho tiempo que les debía un capitulo de este fic... y Pues... espero que te guste este capitulo y lo siento por tardarme tanto n.n ...Adiós!

**Deisi:** Holas, como estas? Tanto tiempo TvT, lo sé y no me regañes, tuve unos problemas pero ya no aguante y me arranque, para poder escribir, espero no te moleste el que allá tardado tanto -.- Y ahora le pondré mas atención a este fic, se que tienes muchas ganas de seguir leyéndolo, por eso estoy aquí non... adiós

**Mã®ïãm¤Hïwãtã®ï¤Ðë¤¥£øµëµ:** Hola! MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEWS... y aunque tarde mucho tiempo, espero que leas este capitulo y que te guste mucho n.n por que esta ves, se viene doble y se acerca el final si es que no es este el final n.n así que léelo y después me dejas un reviews si? BYE!

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- O -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Capitulo anterior:**

_-"¿Quieres decir que te vas a entregar a Aki?"- pregunte asustado_

_-"En efecto"-_

_-"¿Estas loco Youko?"- al borde de la histeria_

_-"No hay otra opción, Shuichi"- dijo vagamente –"Además así dejara libre de una buena vez a Hiei"-_

_-"Como quieras"- me recosté en el suelo, resignado a mi futuro_

_-"Como te dijo Hiei una vez, "Las cosa hay que hacerlas, no importa sus consecuencias"- animó Youko_

_-"¿Volveré a ver a Hiei?"- pregunte cerrando los ojos sin obtener respuesta –"Lo tomare como un no"-_

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- O -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Te Oí**

**Capitulo 4: "Hiei"**

Kurama's POV

-"Kurama..."- llamó una figura en la entrada de la celda donde me encontraba

-"¿Qué?"- contesté pesadamente al notar por la voz de quien se trataba

-"Así no se trata a los viejos amigos"- rió cínicamente acercándose a mi –"Ya es hora que salgas de este apestoso lugar, tu te mereces estar en otra parte"- continuo el trayecto hacia mi

-"Déjame en paz, no te acerques"-

-"Vamos, no seas tonto, yo soy el único que te puede curar"- observa mi estomago

-"Prefiero..."-

-"Shuichi"- grito Youko –"Recuerda el plan"-

-"No me importa el plan, yo no dejare que este tipo se me acerque, me da escalofríos"- sentencio –"Además... dime ¿Quién me asegura que Hiei esta bien?"-

-"El esta bien"- respondió Aki

-"¿Qué? Pero... yo"- tartamudeé

-"Si, Puedo leer tu mente, era necesario para poder tenerte"-

-"Vamos Shuichi, déjamelo a mi, no hay otra opción"-

-"Hn"-

-"Que bien, el Youko va hablar"- rió completando el trayecto hasta mi –"No sabes cuanto tiempo espere esto"- dijo posando su mano en mi mejilla

-"Suelta a Hiei"- pidió Youko

-"No puedo hacer eso, pequeñito"- corrió su mano hasta mi cabello –"El es un obstáculo entre nosotros"-

-"Déjalo, por favor"- rogué –"El no tiene nada que ver con esto"-

-"¿Él no significa nada para ti?"-

-"Yo..."- no supe que responder

-"Por supuesto que no"- dijo fríamente Youko –"Ese Koorime no es mas que un compañero de batalla"-

-"¿Seguro?"- pregunto nada convencido

-"Pruébame"- dijo sin quitar ese tono frío

-"Como quieres"- me soltó y se dirigió a la entrada –"Mas tarde veré tu herida"- dijo sin voltearse y se fue

-"Que fastidio de hombre"- comenté sentándome en el suelo

-"Dímelo a mi"- respondió Youko

-"Respecto a lo de Hiei..."-

-"Ni me lo menciones"- me interrumpió –"Yo me haré cargo de eso"-

-"Pero..."-

-"Pero nada, da lo mismo si Hiei piense que ya no lo queremos, a mi me importa que este fuera de este lugar"-

-"El no se dará por vencido"-

-"Tendrá que hacerlo"- dijo por ultimo sin tener respuesta

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- O -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Yusuke's POV

-"Ya no puedo mas"- suspiro Kuwabara desplomándose en el suelo

-"No te preocupes"- dije victorioso

-"¿Ah? ¿De que hablas?"- pregunto casi sin aire

-"Mira allí"- dije moviendo su cabeza con mi mano en su cabeza –"¿Ves algo?"-

-"Si..."- dijo feliz –"Allí es"- apunto a la nada

-"Exacto, por eso no lo podíamos hallar, por que no era visible"- sonreí

-"Pero... ¿Cómo lo hizo?"-

-"No tengo idea"- dije pensativo –"Ahora hay que ver como entramos"-

-"¿Esperamos que se haga visible?"- dijo brillantemente Kuwabara

-"Idiota"- fue lo único que puede decirte

-"Vamos chico, ustedes no hacen otra cosa que no sea pelear"- dijo una voz tras nosotros

-"¿Qué haces aquí Botan?"- pregunte sorprendido

-"Vengo a ayudarlos"- levanto con su mano derecha un pequeño maletín

-"¿Cómo sabes que necesitamos ayuda?"- cuestionó Kuwabara

-"Digamos que lo se"- rió nerviosamente

-"Esta bien, ¿Qué puedes hacer por nosotros?"- dije curioso mientras ella abría su maletín

-"Puedo ayudarlos a entrar a ese lugar"- apunto sin mirar al mismo lugar al cual Kuwabara reconoció el escondite de Aki

-"¿Harás que sea visible?"- lanzó otra de sus geniales preguntas

-"No puedo hacer eso Kuwabara, lo que si puedo hacer es que entren allí y no para nada difícil"- saco uno de los tantos aparatos que componían el maletín –"Solo les puedo decir que no pueden estar mucho tiempo allí"-

-"¿Cómo es eso?"- pregunte confundido

-"Se supone que ustedes entraran a un lugar que no existe en el tiempo y el espacio, ¿O ven algo por aquí que se parezca a una guarida?"-

-"Pues no, pero..."-

-"Por eso mismo..."- interrumpió –"Eso les puede afectar mucho, yo les recomiendo que saquen a Kurama y a Hiei y así solito va a salir Aki, tengan mucho cuidado si"- recomendó

-"Hai"- dije –"Mándanos de una ves allí adentro"- dije emocionado

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- O -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Youko's POV

-"Ya me siento mucho mejor"- dije estirándome sin dolor

-"No olvides acosta de que fue"- escuche a Kurama

-"Como crees"- dije tristemente –"Hace tanto tiempo que no cambiábamos"-

-"Mas vale que hagas bien las cosas o yo volveré a tomar el mando"- dijo Kurama

-"Calma, calma"- dije relajadamente

-"Ahora viene lo mas difícil, Aki ya nos curo, ahora debes demostrarle que no te importa Hiei"-

-"Eso es fácil"- dije fríamente –"Hiei se llevaba mejor contigo que conmigo"- dijo sin remordimiento –"No creo que me cueste tanto"-

-"Ojalá así sea, no sabes como quiero que el este fuera de aquí"- suspiró

-"Tu tranquilo, déjamelo a mi"- sonrió

-"Por eso mismo no me puedo quedar tranquilo"-

-"Buenos días pequeño Youko"- dijo una figura que acababa de posarse en la entrada

-"Buenas"- dije acercándome a la puerta

-"Ya llego el momento"- dijo haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera toda mi espalda

-"Esto no me esta gustando para nada"- me comentó Kurama

-"Ya te dije que te quedaras tranquilo"- seguí a Aki

-"No puedo, se trata de Hiei"- dijo desesperado

-"¿Quieres tomar mi lugar entonces, para que cuando lo veas te desesperes y corras hacia el y Aki nos descubra y maten a Hiei?"- dijo despiadadamente –"¿Eso quieres?"-

-"No"- dijo con la voz quebrada –"Esta bien, me quedara tranquilo"-

-"Así esta mejor"-

-"Bueno Youko, como tu me lo pediste, dijo parándose frente a una puerta"- dijo abriendo la puerta –"Te probare, para ver a donde se va a ir tu "amigo" si al infierno o fuera de aquí"-

-"Espera"- dije parándome frente a el

-"Youko, ¿Que pasa?"- interrogó Kurama, preocupado

-"No puedo hacerlo"- conteste

-"Vamos, si puedes, tu eres el gran Youko Kurama"- animo Kurama

-"¿Qué sucede Youko?"- pregunto curioso Aki

-"Nada, adelante"- dije haciéndome a un lado –"Pero dime, que harás para probarme"-

-"Simplemente dejare que lo veas"- dijo sin abrir la puerta aún

-"¿Solo eso?"- dije confiadamente

-"Si, para que veas que no soy malo"- dijo acariciando mi cara –"Ahora entra, yo esperare aquí, y no olvides que te observo"- dijo mientras me empujaba hacia adentro

-"Bien"- respiré profundo y entre para encontrarme con Hiei -"Hiei"- dije al mismo tiempo que mi cara palidecía, al final de la habitación yacía Hiei, encadenado de brazos y pies con todas sus ropas rasgadas y con heridas horrendas por todo su pequeño cuerpo –"Hiei..."- dije mas fuerte tratando de llamar la atención del medio Koorime

-"Tenemos que ser fuertes Youko"- dijo Kurama en un hilo –"Hay que hacerlo por Hiei"-

-"Maldito Aki"- empuñe mi mano

-"Bien pequeño Youko, muy bien"- dijo entrando –"Ahora es el turno de Kurama"- sentenció

-"¿Por qué? Si yo ya te probé todo lo que querías"-

-"Por eso mismo es el turno de el"- sonrió

-"Has lo que pide, Youko"- dijo y yo asentí mientras una nueve me envolvía

-"Así me gusta"- dijo una ves que habíamos cambiado –"Te dejo"- dijo saliendo

Kurama's POV

-"Hiei"- susurré acercándome a el

-"No seas tonto Kurama, no lo hagas, Aki no observa"- dijo inultimente

-"¿Qué te han hecho precioso?"- dije tomando su cabeza haciendo que por el frió de mis manos, despertara

-"Ku...ra..."- dijo sin resultado ya que comenzó a salir sangre por su boca

-"Hiei"- dije asustado –"Yo te voy a sacar de aquí, te lo prometo"- le corte las cadenas, cayendo en mis brazos

-"Ku... ra... ma"-

-"No te esfuerces, no vale la pena"- dije acariciando su rostro –"Todo estará bien"-

-"Claro que no"- regañó Youko –"En cualquier momento va a entrar Aki y nos va a matar a los tres"-

-"Pero yo no podía dejar a Hiei así"- respondí tristemente

-"¿Y como yo si?"-

-"Por que tu eres un despiadado sadomasoquista y yo no"-

-"Oye"- se quejo

-"¿Cómo sacamos a Hiei de aquí?"- pregunté

-"No se puede"- dijo sin pensar

-"Vamos a ver"- dije recostando a Hiei en el piso –"Vuelvo enseguida"-

-"No te vayas"- me tomo del brazo como pudo

-"Ya vuelvo Hiei"- dije soltándome y caminando hacia la puerta –"Solo veré si el esta afuera"- dije asomándome y entrando rápidamente –"No hay nadie"- dije feliz

-"No es necesario que este afuera para saber lo que estamos haciendo"- desanimo Youko

-"Cállate"- ordene cogiendo a Hiei en mis brazos - "Mejor ayúdanos a salir de aquí"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- O -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Botan's POV

-"Solo un momento mas"- rogué

-"Como te atreves a traernos un aparto malo, llevamos mas de dos horas esperando que lo arregles y aun seguimos aquí"- se quejo Yusuke

-"Quizá deba llevarlo con Koenma, el sabrá que hacer"- propuse

-"Ni creas que te escaparas de nosotros, aquí te quedas hasta que lo arregles"- grito Yusuke

-"Urameshi, mira eso"- dijo Kuwabara haciéndome voltear para ver una figura que aparecía de la nada

-"A los arbustos"- ordeno Botan jalándonos

-"¿Quién diablos es el?"- pregunto Yusuke

-"Es Aki"- dije sin dudas

-"Entonces que hacemos aquí"- dijo Yusuke poniéndose de pie, para dirigirse a donde el

-"No"- le cogí quédate aquí, es nuestra oportunidad de entrar

-"Será mejor que uno lo distraiga"- sugirió Kuwabara

-"Listo"- dije feliz ya que el aparato ya estaba listo

-"¿Quien se quedara aquí?"- pregunte prendiendo una pequeña pistola trasparente

-"Yo me quedo, yo lo entretendré por un buen rato hasta que salgan"- dijo Yusuke poniéndose de pie

-"Esta bien, yo entraré"-

-"Recuerda Kuwabara, busca a los chicos y me avisas por este aparato cuando estés con ellos..."- dije entregándole una pequeña caja con dos botones –"Cuando lo hagas, yo los sacare de allí"-

-"Bien"- respondió ubicándose bajo una plataforma

-"Suerte a los dos"- dije mientras Yusuke se iba al encuentro de Aki. Apunte a Kuwabara con la pistola y jale del gatillo haciéndolo desaparecer

-"Ahora iré con Koenma"- pensé en voz alta guardando todas las cosas en el maletín y subiéndome a mi remo

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- O -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Señor Koenma, Señor Koenma"- dije entrando de golpe a su oficina

-"¿Qué pasa Botan?"- pregunto asustado

-"Hice todo lo que usted me ordeno y salió todo como usted lo planeo, hasta mejor"- dijo feliz

-"¿Por qué mejor?"- pregunto curioso

-"Justo antes de que los chicos entraran, salió Aki así que Yusuke se quedo afuera para entretenerlo y Kuwabara fue por Kurama y Hiei"-

-"Yusuke"- murmuró Koenma

-"¿Pasa algo Señor?"-

-"Ojalá este bien"- suspiró –"Aki es muy peligroso y no creo que Yusuke se la pueda con Aki"-

-"Pero Señor... Entonces... ¿Estuvo mal lo que hice?"- pregunte triste

-"Déjalo así, comunícame con Yomi, si se trata de Kurama, el nos ayudara"-

-"Si Señor"- dije saliendo para visitar a Yomi

Continuará...

Guau...! quizá esta muy corto pero esta emocionante n.n... Yusuke podrá salir ileso de la pelea? Kurama, Hiei y Kuwabara podrán salir de la guarida? Y sobre todo Yomi accederá a ayudarlos por que Kurama esta en peligro? Jajajajajajaja espero sus sospechas, solo recuerden las cosas no son lo que parecen

Espero sus reviews


	5. Yusuke

Hola! Bien, como te lo prometí Setsuka, aquí esta el fic non... con mucho cariño, disfrútalo nWn

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- O -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Capitulo anterior:**

-"Yo me quedo, yo lo entretendré por un buen rato hasta que salgan"- dijo Yusuke poniéndose de pie

-"Esta bien, yo entraré"-

-"Recuerda Kuwabara, busca a los chicos y me avisas por este aparato cuando estés con ellos..."- dije entregándole una pequeña caja con dos botones –"Cuando lo hagas, yo los sacare de allí"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- O -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Justo antes de que los chicos entraran, salió Aki así que Yusuke se quedo afuera para entretenerlo y Kuwabara fue por Kurama y Hiei"-

-"Yusuke"- murmuró Koenma

-"¿Pasa algo Señor?"-

-"Ojalá este bien"- suspiró –"Aki es muy peligroso y no creo que Yusuke se la pueda con Aki"-

-"Pero Señor... Entonces... ¿Estuvo mal lo que hice?"- pregunte triste

-"Déjalo así, comunícame con Yomi, si se trata de Kurama, el nos ayudara"-

-"Si Señor"- dije saliendo para visitar a Yomi

Continuará...

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- O -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Te Oí**

**Capitulo 5: "Yusuke"**

Botan's POV

-"Señor Yomi, Señor Yomi"- entré alborotada a la oficina de Yomi

-"¿Botan?"- dijo sorprendido por mi visita –"¿Qué haces aquí?"-

-"Necesitamos de su ayuda"- dije sin aire –"Por favor"-

-"¿Qué sucede?"-

-"Es Aki"- di un largo suspiro

-"¿Qué hizo esta ves?"- pregunto despreocupado

-"Tiene que ayudarnos, la vida de Kurama y la de los demás esta en riesgo"- dije recalcando a Kurama

-"¿Y que tengo que ver yo en todo esto?"- sonrió

-"Por favor, si pudiéramos acabar con el sin su ayuda, no le molestaríamos"- intenté

-"Lo siento Botan"- negó con la cabeza –"No me voy a meter en esto, y por favor no pongas a Kurama como pretexto para que les ayude"- dijo molesto

-"Pero..."- entristecí

-"No lo voy a repetir, eso es todo, creo que conoces la salida"- volvió a su trabajo

-"Bien, gracias por nada"- hice una pequeña reverencia y me retire indignada

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- O -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Aki's POV

-"¿Creíste que podrías ganarme? O ¿Creíste que podrías entretenerme mientras tu miserable amigo rescataba a tus amigos?"-

-"¡Ah!"- grito agonizante

-"Eres un debilucho"- dije tirando su cuerpo ya sin vida (N/A: Lo siento, Yusuke tiene que morir -.-)

-"Ahora vamos a ver"- dije camino a mi "guarida" otra ves –"A mi nadie me quita a Kurama otra ves"- empuñe mi mano con fuerza, desapareciendo y apareciendo en el castillo que si había convertido en mi escondite –"Estos chicos son muy ingenuos, creyeron que podrían engañarme"- dije doblando de improvisto en un pasillo encontrándome con Kurama, Kuwabara y Hiei

-"Aki"- dijo Kurama asustado

-"Hola cariño"- respondí acercándomele

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- pregunto Kuwabara con Hiei en brazos

-"Pues... aquí vivo, ¿Qué podría estar haciendo yo en mi hogar?"- miré con odio a Hiei

-"¿Y Yusuke?"- pregunto asustado el pelinaranjo

-"Esta muerto"- sonreí sádicamente

-"¿Cómo que muerto?"- pregunto Kurama desconcertado

-"Basta de platicas, tu vienes conmigo"- dije cogiendo del brazo a Kurama

-"¡Oye!"- se quejó

-"Y en cuanto a ustedes"- les miré desafiante –"Fuera de aquí"-

-"No nos iremos de aquí sin Kurama"- dijo Kuwabara

-"No..."- se interpuso Kurama –"Váyanse"-

-"Estas loco, no me iré sin ti"- dijo Hiei aun medio dormido, pero de pie

-"Hiei, Kuwabara, váyanse, yo estaré bien, aquí es donde quiero estar"- dijo fríamente abrazándose a mi –"Junto a el"- desvió la mirada al notar la cara de Hiei que le pedía a gritos que le dijera que eso no era verdad

-"Kurama"- pronuncio Kuwabara confundido

-"Vámonos"- se encamino Hiei seguido de Kuwabara

-"Así esta mejor"- reí

-"Hn"- dijo Kurama caminando en sentido contrario al de los otros

-"Ya verás que estas en lo correcto"- le seguí

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- O -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Hiei's POV

-"¡¡Yusuke!"- gritaba como condenada Botan con Yusuke entre sus brazos –"Responde, despierta por favor"- lloraba desconsolada

-"Yusuke"- repetía una y otra ves Kuwabara sin resignación, mientras yo observaba a lo lejos la penosa escena recostado en un árbol

-"¿Cómo estas Hiei?"- pregunto Koenma observando mis heridas

-"Estoy bien, Kurama me curó"- evitaba la mirada de Koenma

-"¿Dónde esta él?"- miró a todos lados buscándolo

-"Con Aki"- suspiré

-"¿Qué pasó?"-

-"Lo que tenía que pasar"- me levante como pude –"Me voy"-

-"¿A dónde?"-

-"No te importa"- desaparecí de su vista

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- O -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Botan's POV

-"Koenma, ¿No podemos hacer nada?"- sollocé

-"Esta ves no Botan"- posó su mano en mi hombro –"Es mejor que salgamos de aquí"- tomó su forma adulta y tomó a Yusuke en sus brazos –"Vamos"- me levantó del suelo

-"¿Quién le dará la noticia a Keiko y a la madre de Yusuke?"- preguntó Kuwabara

-"Yo, yo quiero hacerlo"- rogué siendo aceptada mi petición

-"Pero... primero agotaremos todas la posibilidades para tener a Yusuke con nosotros"- se encamino al Reikai

-"Espérame"- dije mas animada

-"Yo, tengo otra cosa que hacer"- dijo Kuwabara tomando el mismo camino que Hiei

-"Es cierto, Kurama"- susurré esto último –"Hiei debe estar mal"-

-"Déjenlo solo"- propuso Koenma –"Necesita pensar"-

-"Ustedes no saben como pasaron las cosas"- se detuvo Kuwabara sin voltearse –"El nos dijo que allí es donde quería estar, junto a el, hasta se aferró a el con miedo a que Hiei lo pudiera llevar a la fuerza con el, hubieras visto la cara que puso Hiei, nunca antes la había visto, el estaba triste"- dijo siguiendo con su camino

-"Tu no eres santo de su devoción, no creo que quiera compartir este momento contigo"- dijo Koenma entregándome a Yusuke –"Yo arreglo esto, ustedes vayan con mi papa, el verá si se puede hacer algo"- sonrió

-"Me parece"- sonrió Kuwabara tomando caminos distintos, Kuwabara y yo y Koenma hacia Hiei

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- O -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Kurama's POV

-"Suéltame"- rogué a Aki

-"Tu me mentiste Youko, me dijiste que ese malcriado no te importaba"- dijo histérico –"Vas a pagar esto con sangre"- dijo lanzándome a la cama de su habitación y sacando un puñal

-"¿Qué piensas hacer?"- dije tratando de alejarme

-"Ya te lo dije, pagaras con sangre"- acarició mi cara con su otra mano –"Si no eres mío, no serás de nadie"-

-"Pero si soy tuyo"- sonreí nerviosamente

-"No me sirve tener tu cuerpo, si tus pensamientos y sentimientos están con el"- dijo apuntando mi cabeza

-"Así es y siempre será así"- le grite dándole una bofetada justo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abría

-"Hiei"- dije feliz

-"Tu tienes algo que es mío"- miró a Aki

-"Te equivocas"- dijo poniéndome como escudo contra Hiei –"Yo tenía algo que era tuyo"- dijo sorprendiéndome por lo que decía al mismo tiempo que me daba una certera estocada en el corazón –"Si no eres mis no serás de nadie"- me susurró al oído dejándome caer al piso

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- O -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Hiei's POV

-"K...ura... ma..."- dije sin poder sostenerme un minuto mas de pie

-"Se lo dije, le dije que no jugara conmigo y como se lo dije, pagó con sangre su error"- dijo soltando el puñal -"Yo le quería, yo nunca quise que pasara..."- sollozo –"Pero..."- se largo a llorar

-"Maldito"- me puse de pie y me acerque a Kurama

-"Hiei"- rió Kurama

-"Cállate"- dije tomándolo en mi brazos –"Todo va a estar bien, tu te pondrás bien"-

-"Hai"- dijo acurrucándose en mi pecho mientras quedaba inconsciente

-"Kurama"- grito alguien entrando por la puerta

-"Yomi"- dije aliviado

-"¿Está bien?"- pregunto por Kurama

-"Aki lo apuñalo... pero creo que estará bien"-

-"Será mejor que lo llevemos a un hospital"- sugirió Yomi

-"Hn"- me levante con Kurama en mi espalda

-"¿Te ayudo?"-

-"No, yo puedo solo"- dije desconfiado

-"Encárgate de este infeliz"- dije mirando a Aki que estaba inconsciente ya que le había golpeado

-"No puedo matarlo"- lo miró

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"Simplemente no puedo, no es que no quiera, si pudiera hacerlo ya lo habría hecho hace tiempo y me hubiera ahorrado este problema"-

-"Esta bien, distráelo en cuanto despierte, yo lo llevare a un hospital y luego veremos que hacemos"- le mire desconfiado aún –"Esta es solo una tregua, tu sigues siento un idiota para mi"- dije saliendo hacia un hospital

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- O -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Kurama's POV

-"Mmmm..."- gruñí despertándome lentamente

-"Kurama"- dijo acercándose Hiei –"¿Cómo estas?"- preguntó acariciándome

-"Me duele todo"- reí

-"Tienes que descansar"- sonrió

-"¿Cuánto llevo aquí?"- miré a todos lados buscando un indicio que me respondiera aquella pregunta

-"No importa"- me besó

-"Pero..."-

-"Descansa"- dijo alejándose de mi

-"No te vayas"- dije aterrorizado

-"Solo me voy a sentar"- dijo cogiendo un silla y sentándose junto a mi

-"¿Y Aki?"-

-"Yomi lo volvió a encerrar"- suspiró –"Dice que esta ves no volverá a escapar"-

-"Yusuke"- pronuncié con miedo

-"Muerto"- dijo sin preocupación

-"¿No lo pudieron salvar?"-

-"No hubo caso, ni el papá de Koenma los pudo ayudar"-

-"Pero..."- entristecí –"Fue todo por mi culpa"- sollocé

-"No, no es tu culpa"- se levanto y secó mis lagrimas –"El lo hizo por que era tu amigo"- trató de calmarme

-"No es cierto, Yusuke nunca tuvo planeado morir por mi"-

-"Pero lo hizo, el siempre supo que era una opción y si no hubiera estado de acuerdo con ella nunca se hubiera enfrentado a Aki"-

-"¿Lo dices enserio?"-

-"Alguna ves te he mentido?"-

-"No"-

-"Ves"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- O -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Oliz! Estuvo aburrido? No? Espero sus reviews y les digo algo, la historia no esta cerca de terminar n.n

Ja ne!


	6. La carta

Hola n.n… la historia continúa y aún esta muy lejos de acabarse, o eso creo yo, se darán cuenta que en dos de mis fic ya metí la Navidad, y no creo que este la meta, aunque en un principio quería ponerla en todos ya que es una fecha muy importante para mi, ustedes que opinan¿Debo meterla en el fic o no?

… Voy hacer algo que no hacia hace muchísimo tiempo… ¿Qué será?... Dedicar el capitulo n.n este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a mi gran amiguis Setsuka y a Fuuma para que vea que no hay rencor aún después de la mísera disculpa, conste que yo te disculpo, Hiei no -.¬, bueno disfruten este capitulo, por que es para ustedes…

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- O -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Te Oí**

**Capitulo 6: "La carta"**

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- O -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

_Querido Hiei:_

_Hola Hiei¿Te preguntaras que es esto no? Pues es una despedida… ¿Te preguntaras donde estoy? Estoy lejos de ti… ¿Te preguntaras por que? Porque es lo mejor, es necesario que yo este lejos de ti, quizá con Aki, pero lejos de ustedes, yo lo único que les haría es daño si me quedo, así todos podrán estar tranquilos de una vez por todas, además era la única forma de salvara a Yusuke, el dio su vida por salvarme y no me pareció justo, por lo que yo le devuelvo su vida, en aquel frasco que esta junto con la carta está su alma, ve a toda Prisa al Reikai a devolvérsela y te pido por lo que mas amas que no me busques, yo estaré bien, bueno quizá no pero tendré tranquila mi conciencia, ya debo irme, mis heridas han sanado por completo así que no te preocupes porque puedan abrirse al moverme, quizá nos veamos algún día, cuando no allá peligro ya, estaré bien, te amo mucho, cuídate y se feliz sin mi_

_Con mucho cariño y esperando que no te pongas triste_

_Por siempre y para siempre_

_Tu Kitsune_

-"Kurama…"- susurró Hiei, se encontraba en la que solía ser la habitación de Kurama después de haber escapado de las manos de Aki, Hiei había ido a visitarlo como todos los días, pero algo cambio, algo faltaba, Kurama, el ya no estaba se había ido y lo único que dejo fue una nota y un frasco que parecía tener una luz verde en su interior, lo cual era el alma de Yusuke –"...Eres un estúpido"- arrugó la carta y la lanzó al suelo mientras se marchaba dirigiéndose al Reikai

**Reikai...**

-"Koenma"- llamo Hiei mientras entraba a la oficina sin siquiera tocar

-"Bueno días Hiei"- respondió amablemente

-"No tienen nada de buenas"- le lanzó el frasco

-"¿Qué es?"- preguntó con muchas tranquilidad mientras el frasco volaba por el aire

-"Es el alma de Yusuke"- dijo inexpresivo

-"¿Qué?"- se puso a correr por todas partes para poder tomarlo y que no se quebrara –"No vuelvas a hacer eso"- lo regaño ya con el frasco en las manos

-"Lo que sea"- desvió la mirada

-"¿Te pasa algo?"- preguntó mientras le entregaba el frasco a Botan

-"No pasa nada"- suspiró –"Me tengo que ir"- salió de la oficina

-"Algo malo debe estar pasando para que el este así"- dijo Botan saliendo a los segundos después que Hiei, tenía que llevar el alma de ese frasco a su dueño

-"Koenma"- grito Kuwabara entrando con un papel en la mano, estaba histérico

-"Toca la puerta antes de entrar"- suspiró Koenma

-"Esto es grave"- le entregó el papel

-"¿Qué es?"- preguntó estirando la carta

-"La razón por la cual Hiei te trajo el alma de Yusuke"- respondió recordando a Hiei saliendo del gran edificio y supuso que había venido a dejar el frasco

-"No entiendo nada"- dijo Koenma terminando de leer la carta

-"Es simple"- dijo Kuwabara –"Aki hizo un cambio con Kurama, el alma de Yusuke por el y Kurama acepto y la carta es una simple despedida dirigida a Hiei donde le pedía que te trajera el alma de Yusuke"- sonrió

-"Es posible"- comentó Koenma –"Pero hay algo que..."-

-"Miren a quien les traigo"- Botan abrió de par en par las puertas de la oficina dejando a la vista a Yusuke, estaba algo pálido, pero ya estaba de pie

-"Yusuke"- dijeron al unioso Kuwabara y Koenma

-"Me alegra verte de pie"- comentó Koenma

-"Gracias, pero todavía no entiendo¿Como volví?"- preguntó –"Aki me dijo que se encargaría de no permitirme volver"-

-"Kurama consiguió tu alma"- oculto la carta

-"¿Cómo?"- preguntó curioso

-"Ni idea"- sonrió nerviosamente –"Pregúntaselo a el o a Hiei"-

-"¿Dónde esta Kurama?"-

-"En el hospital, pero ni creas que irás, tu debes descansar"- hizo una seña y acto seguido Botan lo empujo hasta caer en un sillón

-"Pero me gustaría agradecerle"- se quejo

-"Pronto lo podrás hacer"- dijo Kuwabara no muy contento –"Bueno, yo debo irme"- se despidió con la mano y se desapareció

_-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- O -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --_

-"¿Por qué esa cara Hiei?"- preguntó la pelinaranja sentada en un como sillón

-"No tengo otra"- contesto fríamente paseándose por la habitación

-"..."- suspiró –"Si no quieres que te ayude¿Para que me buscaste?"- pregunto ganándose una mirada horrible de Hiei

-"No se como decírtelo"- le dirigió una cara mas bien de pena esta vez a Mukuro (N/A: Tranquilos, no se me asusten, en este fic hará de buena non)

-"¿Le paso algo a tu Kurama?"- dijo sin emoción

-"El se intercambio por el alma de Yusuke con Aki"- recordó la carta

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"- pregunto

-"Me dejo una nota"- busco en sus bolsillos pero recordó que la había tirado en el hospital –"Pero la bote"-

-"Pero… Si tu no estuviste allí… ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que así fue?"- dijo curiosa

-"¿Por qué no habría de creerle a la nota que Kurama me dejo?"- fue al grano

-"Es que lo que tu dices tiene un pequeño contratiempo"- se levanto de su sillón y se acercó a Hiei

-"¿Qué cosa?"- la miró extrañado

-"Aki…"- susurró –"El aún esta encerrado"- sonrió

-"¿Tratas de decirme que Kurama me engaño?"- preguntó incrédulo

-"Compruebalo tu mismo, ve con Yomi y asegúrate que Aki todavía este encerrado"-

-"Eso haré"- dijo firmemente y salió de la habitación

-"…"- suspiró Mukuro muy pensativa volviendo a su sillón

_-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- O -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --_

-"Vamos Yusuke, no seas tonto"- regaño Botan, Yusuke buscaba por todos los medios salir de la oficina, ya que Koenma se había ausentado unos minutos y solo estaba al cuidado de Botan –"Koenma ya vendrá y te pillara"- lo sentó nuevamente en el sillón

-"Entiende que no puedo estar aquí encerrado"- dijo enfadado

-"Pero tienes que recuperarte bien, no todos los día te quitan el alma"- bromeó

-"¿Hay alguna razón en especial por la que no puedo salir verdad?"- pregunto sin ningún fundamento

-"No seas tonto… ¿Cómo se te ocurre?"- dijo nerviosa

-"Bingo"- rió, el conocía a Botan desde hacia tiempo y ya sabía cuando ella mentía o no –"¿Por qué no puedo salir?"

-"Obviamente que es por tu cuerpo, además supongamos que hay otra razón, la cual no hay"- negó de todas las formas –"¿Qué te hace pensar que te diría?"- sonrió malvadamente

-"Te lo sacaré a la fuerza"- se levanto dispuesto a tomar a Botan justo cuando Koenma regresa a su oficina

-"¿Muchos problemas botan?"- los miro determinadamente

-"Ninguna"- sonrió alejándose de Yusuke –"¿Arreglo los problemas?"- pregunto a Koenma

-"Koenma"- llamó Yusuke desde el sillón muy serio

-"¿Qué pasa Yusuke?"- lo miro de la misma forma

-"¿No hay nada que ustedes me estén ocultado verdad?"- pregunto

-"¿Algo como qué?"- respondió despreocupado

-"Vamos Koenma"- se acerco a su escritorio –"No juegues conmigo"- le dio un puñetazo a la mesa

-"No estoy jugando, simplemente pregunto"- sonrió cínicamente –"Tu quieres que te diga algo y ni siquiera sabes de que se trata, así no te puedo entender"- se sentó en su sillón y se puso hacer unos papeleos

-"¿Dónde esta Kurama?"- empezó con su cuestionario

-"En el hospital"- respondió sin mirarlo

-"¿Dónde esta Hiei?"-

-"Supongo que con Kurama"- miró a Botan un momento, tenía miedo de equivocarse en alguna respuesta

-"¿Y que hay de Kuwabara¿Dónde se fue tan aprisa?"- se sentó en el escritorio

-"No me comentó nada"- suspiró –"Yusuke, no vas a llegar a nada así"-

-"¿Dónde esta Aki?"- preguntó encima del comentario de Koenma

-"Esta encerrado"- palideció Koenma

-"¿Cómo consiguió mi alma Kurama, entonces?"- estrecho su mirada

-"No tengo idea, no lo he ido a ver desde que Hiei trajo tu alma"- metió su mano al bolsillo

-"Algo no queda"- se bajo del escritorio Yusuke antes de lanzar una nueva pregunta

-"Esta bien, tu ganas Yusuke"- dijo Koenma sacando la carta de Kurama para Hiei –"Aquí esta"- le entregó la carta para el poder seguir trabajando –"De todas formas no podrás salir de aquí"- sentenció Koenma

Yusuke no tardó en estirar la carta, la cual aún seguía arrugada, le dolió mucho leer esta carta sobre todo la parte donde hablaba de el, ellos eran amigos y no entendía por no le parecía justo lo que el había hecho para salvarlo, y después de pensara en esa parte pensó en Hiei, lo destrozado que debía estar por aquella despedida, le pareció demasiado triste y lo único que consiguió Koenma es que Yusuke tuviera aún mas ganas de irse, quería ver a Hiei, quería encontrara Kurama y decirle que su muerte no había sido en vano y que si el tuviera que morir por algunos de sus amigos no lo dudaría, tenía tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas y sabía que Koenma no le entregaría las respuestas que el necesitaba

-"No debiste tardarte tanto en darme"- regaño –"Yo de todas formas lo hubiera sabido"-

-"Pero ya hubieras estado mejor"-

-"Ya estoy mejor, me siento de maravilla"- dijo acercándose a la puerta

-"¿Crees que si yo no quiero que salgas, la puerta va a estar sin seguro?"- peguntó dejando a un lado su trabajo

-"Hay otra formas de abrirla"- estiró su mano

-"Yusuke, no te atrevas"- se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a donde el, pero ya era tarde, Yusuke había hecho el Reigan y la puerta había volado en miles de pedazos

-"Nunca pensé que tendría tanta fuerza a hora de haber despertado"- dijo Choqueado Botan

-"Yusuke"- grito Koenma entre tanto humo, pero era tarde, Yusuke ya había escapado

-"Quizá sea para mejor, señor Koenma"- suspiro Botan, pero Koenma no le respondió

_-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- O -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --_

-"Mi Señor"- entró una servidora al despacho de Yomi

-"¿Qué pasa?"- levanto la mirada

-"Lo siento por interrumpirlo"- se inclinó al darse cuenta que Yomi leía

-"Da igual¿Pasa algo malo?"- pregunto dejando el libro sobre su escritorio

-"Tiene visitas, mi señor"- dijo inexpresiva

-"¿Quien es?"- preguntó curioso

-"Es el Joven Hiei Jaganshi, mi señor"- contestó

-"¿Qué querrá"- pensó –"Hazlo pasar"-

-"Como ordene"- salió de la habitación y a los segundos entro Hiei

-"Que sorpresa, Hiei"- sonrió Yomi

-"No estoy aquí para juegos, es algo serio"- dijo con odio

-"¿Qué pasa?"-

-"¿Dónde esta Aki?"- preguntó directamente

-"Encerrado, por supuesto"- contesto sinceramente

-"No mientas"- grito molesto –"Yo se que no esta encerrado"-

-"¿Qué te hace pensar que te estoy mintiendo?"- se levanto molesto

-"Aki tiene a Kurama"- respondió

-"¿Qué?"- preguntó sin creer –"Eso es imposible, Aki esta encerrado, desde el día en que rescataste a Kurama"-

-"Pruebalo"-

-"Hiei, si se hubiera escapado, yo sería el primero en saberlo"- dijo al mismo tiempo en que Yusuke entraba y se unía a la conversación

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- lo miró Hiei, pero Yusuke lo único que atino fue a devolverle la carta a Hiei –"Mira esto"- dijo Hiei tomando la nota y entregándosela a Yomi

-"Es imposible"- dijo sorprendido Yomi –"Esto hay que arreglarlo ahora mismo"- dijo llamando a una servidora

-"Mi señor¿Me mando a llamar?"- dijo entrando la misma chica de hace un rato

-"Si, necesito que vayas de inmediato por Henry"- sentenció al mismo tiempo que la chica salía a toda prisa por el demonio

-"¿Quién es Henry?"- preguntó Yusuke

-"Es el demonio que custodia a Aki"- se sentó en su sillón –"El tendrá que contestarme unas preguntas"- suspiró

-"Hiei"- miró Yusuke determinadamente Hiei

-"¿Qué?"- preguntó sin mirarlo

-"Debes estar muy triste por lo de Kurama"- dijo Yusuke –"Y siento mucho que Kurama se allá ido por devolverme la vida a mi"-

-"Ahorrate tus disculpas"- lo miró fríamente –"Eso es lo que menos necesito ahora"- miró al demonio que entró en ese mismo momento a la gran oficina de Yomi

-"¿En que le puedo ser útil? Señor"- preguntó Henry

-"¿Aki aún esta encerrado?"- lanzó Yomi

-"Por supuesto"- sonrió orgulloso de si mismo –"Hace un momento revise que todo estuviera en orden, y allí estaba"- dijo y pensaba continuar, pero Hiei no se quedó, tenía que resolver este misterio, aunque Yusuke se quedo a escuchar

-"¿Dónde estas Kurama?"- se preguntaba una y otra vez, cada vez mas desesperado –"Quizá en su casa"- pensó –"No, es obvio que te iríamos a ver allí"- pensaba una y otra vez, estaba desesperado, pensaba demasiadas cosas a la vez, pareciera que su cabeza iba a explotar

-"No creo que mejor forma de buscar a Kurama sea de a uno"- dijo una voz tras el

-"¿Qué quieres, deforme?"- se volteó reconociendo la voz

-"Vamos, enano, yo solo quiero ayudarte, Kurama también es mi amigo y me gustaría encontrarlo"-

-"Pues búscalo, yo ya me cansé"- dijo tristemente –"Si Kurama se fue, será por algo"-

-"Hiei, recuerda la carta, el decía que te amaba, el se tuvo que ir por obligación, o si no ¿Crees que si te hubiera abandonado por gusto no te hubiera dado una explicación mas concreta?"-

-"No, simplemente me hubiera dejado"- dijo más bien triste

-"Yo pienso que Kurama te dejo es anota para que te dieras cuenta que quería que lo buscáramos"-

-"¿Erers idiota o que?"- gritó Hiei –"Decía, no me busques"- dijo con su respiración agitada y con sus ojos brillantes

-"Tranquilo"- se asustó Kuwabara, nunca había visto a Hiei y menos a punto de llorar, eso lo conmovió mucho y quedo mas decidido aún de buscarlo –"Si a Kurama se lo llevaron es obvio que la iba a decir algo así"-

-"Decia que el tenía que estar con Aki"- se calmó –"Y vengo de donde Yomi y me demostró que Aki seguía encerrado"- dijo poniendo atención a lo que le respondiera Kuwabara, pero se quedo sin palabras –"Ves, ya no lo puedes defender"-

-"Hiei, yo nunca voy a desconfiar de Kurama, yo se que el te amaba, no sabes cuanto te busco desde el día que tu desapareciste por culpa de Aki, el sufrió mucho junto con Youko, se paseo por todo el Makai en busca tuya y cuando te encontró, los separaron"- contó –"¿No crees que el también a sufrido?"-

-"No me interesa"- se encaminó lejos de Kuwabara –"Además este no es tu asunto"-

-"Huy"- gruño molesto Kuwabara –"Estas teniendo una actitud pancista"- dijo esperando que Hiei se volteara molesto, pero no lo hizo

-"Di lo que quieras sobre mi, pero esa actitud la tuvo Kurama, no yo"- siguió caminando –"El fue el que eligió la salida mas conveniente, no yo"- dejo callado a Kuwabara

-"Hiei"- grito, pero este no lo escucho, simplemente se fue

_-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- O -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --_

-"¿Cómo que Aki esta encerrado?"- preguntó Koenma a Yusuke

-"Así es, es posible que Kurama mintiera para que no pudiéramos saber su verdadero paradero"- respondió Yusuke

-"Es probable"- dijo muy pensativo –"Esto es muy raro, nada concuerda"-

-"Quizá tenga razón Hiei"- dijo Kuwabara entrando a la oficina, sin antes observar incrédulo que la puerta ya casi no existía

-"¿Qué decías Kuwabara?"- pregunto Yusuke después de darle unos minutos para que observara la puerta

-"Es que estuve conversando con Hiei, y el me dijo que ya no le interesaba buscarlo, si de verdad hubiera querido que lo encontráramos, no hubiera dejado tan complicada la nota, es un enigma y es muy difícil de resolver, trate de convencer a Hiei, pero no contamos con su ayuda para buscarlo"- dijo Kuwabara

-"Chicos, lamento decirles que con mi ayuda tampoco cuentan, últimamente han habido demasiado problemas en el Reikai y no tengo tiempo para hacer el papeleo de una nueva misión, así que están solos ene esto"- miró a Botan que los miraba con mucha lastima

-"maldición, Koenma eres un bueno para nada"- dijo Yusuke tomando de sus ropas a Kuwabara y saliendo de la oficina

-"Podriamos darle una pequeña ayuda¿No cree?"- preguntó Botan

-"Lo siento"- dijo negando con su cabeza

_-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- O -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --_

-"¿Así que te rendiste?"- Preguntó sorprendida Mukuro

-"Llamalo como tu quieras"- dijo sin enfado –"Kurama no quiere que lo encuentre"-

-"¿Cómo estas tan seguro?"- pregunto minuciosamente

-"Simplemente lo sé"-

-"El podría haber pensado lo mismo de ti, la vez que desapareciste, pero hasta aquí llego pidiéndome ayuda"- comentó haciendo que Hiei quedara boquiabierto

-"¿Es broma verdad?"-

-"Es enserio, el tampoco sabía bien por que había decidido venir, pero lo que tenia claro era que te quería encontrar"- lo miró seriamente –"El dijo que te escuchaba todo el tiempo llamándolo"- dijo recibiendo una afirmativa de Hiei –"Ustedes están demasiado unidos, como para que alguien los separe"- rió

-"Pero yo llamaba a Kurama, el no a dado señas de vida"- dijo molesto

-"¿Y como sabes que no se a tratado de comunicarse y tu no te has dado cuenta?"-

-"¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?"- la miró de la misma forma

-"El te necesita"- dijo antes de que un demonio viniera por ella y se fuera con el

-"¿Me necesita?"- se preguntó –"Kurama…"- llamó –"Eso es"- sonrió –"Si yo no le puedo escuchar, el si me escuchará a mi"- dijo en voz alta y Mukuro que escuchaba tras la puerta rió porque Hiei por fin entendió a donde quería llegar –"Kurama"- dijo Hiei mirando por una ventana –"Si tu no quieres estar a mi lado, me lo tendrás que decir a la cara, porque te voy a encontrar"- salió de la habitación

-"¿Llegaste a algo?"- pregunto Mukuro

-"¿Qué haces allí, no tenias cosas que hacer?"- preguntó

-"Solo quería darte tiempo"- sonrió –"Y creo que sirvió"- le dio un beso en la mejilla –"Suerte"- le susurró al oído y se fue por un largo pasillo seguida por el demonio –"Espero verte con Kurama la próxima vez"- levanto la mano en señal de despedida y luego desapareció

-"Gracias Mukuro"- sonrió como nunca antes

-"Hiei"- llamó una voz casi sin aire

-"¿Ah?"- se volteó para ver a Yusuke –"¿Ahora tú?"- lo miró molesto –"Primero el deforme y ahora tu, quien sigue, Koenma, si vienes a sermonearme, pierdes tu tiempo"-

-"No, no vengo a eso"- sonrió estirándole la mano con la carta

-"Esto es tuyo, se que te servirá de mucho, en tu búsqueda"-

-"¿No les dijo el deforme que no buscaría a Kurama?"- lo miró extrañado

-"Quizá no lo busques con nosotros, pero se que no te aguantaras las ganas de buscarlo solo, te mucha suerte y relee la carta, hay muchas trampas en ella"- le enseño algunas partes de la carta

-"Como no me di cuenta antes"- susurró

-"Vez, vez"- dijo victorioso –"La carta no la escribió Kurama, debe haber sido el tipo que se lo llevo"-

-"Es verdad"- leía una y otra vez la carta, buscando mas indicios –"Kurama"-

-"¿Todavía piensas buscarlo solo?"- pregunto Yusuke –"No somos tan inútiles como piensas"-

-"No lo se"- dijo sinceramente sin ponerle mucha atención

-"Vamos, juntos lo encontraremos muy pronto"- aseguró –"Nosotros descubrimos el enigma de esa maldita carta"- dijo Yusuke

-"La carta maldita"- dijo Hiei absorto en sus pensamientos

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- O -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --_

_Kya! T.T que trágico el capitulo no? Ahora es Kurama el que esta desaparecido, que Pasara? Si quieren saberlo déjenme reviews xD… la historia comienza de nuevo, quizá con un desenlace diferente, mas trágico o mas feliz, quien sabe, bueno nos estamos viendo, y por favor déjenme reviews T.T_

_Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, prometo responderlos el próximo capitulo, estoy con el tiempo justo para escribir y publicar n.n_

_Ja ne!_

_Saku-KyH_

_**Todos los derechos reservado xD**_


	7. Un encuentro doloroso

_Hola!... Volví a la vida! n.n, no de la mejor forma tal ves, pero regrese para tratar de que todas ustedes estén contentas y puedan terminar de leer sus historias, se lo merecen... bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo y lindo capitulo de Te Oí..._

_Aquí vamos..._

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- O -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Te Oí**

**Capitulo 7: "Un encuentro doloroso"**

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- O -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Kurama..."- resonaba aquel nombre en toda la habitación –"...Kurama..."- pero nadie respondía al llamado como las otras tantas veces que aquel llamado si era correspondido

-"Hiei..., No te rindas"- pedía Yusuke

-"Kurama no me escucha..."- suspiró vagamente –"...No quiere hacerlo tal ves"- se encogió de brazos

-"Estoy seguro que eso tiene una explicación"- se paseo por la oficina de Koenma, donde aguardaban los dos –"Pronto estarán de vuelta Kuwabara y Koenma con noticias de Kurama, tienes que estar tranquilo"-

-"No puedo"- dijo inexpresivo –"Simplemente no puedo, lo tuve tan cerca mío, y tan poco tiempo, no supe protegerlo después de haberlo prometido"- dijo fracasadamente

-"No sacarás nada echándote la culpa"-

-"Kurama"- repetía una y otra ves con los ojos cerrados –"¿Dónde estás?"- las puertas de la oficina de Koenma se abrieron de par en par, fueron abiertas por el mismo dueño del lugar, Koenma

-"¿Cómo les fue?"- preguntó Yusuke mientras Koenma entraba muy extraño –"¿Pasa algo?"- se acercó a Koenma, este solo agacho la cabeza

A los minutos después una silueta se dibujo en el marco de la puerta, era Kuwabara y no venía solo, tría a alguien con el...

-"Por eso no me escuchaba"- se acercó a Kuwabara –"No podía, estaba muerto"- contemplo de cerca al chico y acarició su mejilla –"Damelo"- exigió el chico alzando sus brazos

-"Pero..."- miró a Yusuke y a Koenma sin saber que hacer

-"Kuwabara, daselo"- dijo Koenma

-"Lo siento mucho, de verdad"- le entregó a Kurama, estaba frío y mas blanco de lo que ya era

-"Hiei, hice lo que pude"- agregó Koenma

-"Todos los hicimos"- se fue con el chico en sus brazos

El sol bajaba ocultándose entre los edificios, dándole paso a la oscuridad, liderada siempre por la luna y estrellas que le daban un toque fantástico, la luna tenía presencia, brillaba como nunca antes, haciendo innecesarias las luces de la ciudad, que solo opacaban las estrellas que parecían haberse multiplicado... en el Ningenkai...

La puerta de entrada de los Minamino fue golpeada tímidamente resonando aún así fuertemente en el interior, no tardo mucho tiempo en abrirse la puerta

-"Hiei, que sorpresa"- sonrió la mujer

-"Buenas noches Señora Minamino"- le miró a los ojos dejando al descubierto las lagrimas secas en las mejillas del medio Korime

-"Mi hijo no esta"- miró el bulto que el chico traía en sus brazos tapado con su capa negra

-"Lo se"- acurrucó el bulto en el –"No sabe cuando lo siento"- destapo con cuidado la cara del chico

-"Shuichi"- se acercó a verlo –"¿Qué tiene?"-

-"Esta muerto"- una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de Shiori

La escena que se veía, era una escena de tristeza, silencio, impotencia e innumerables sentimientos encontrados, el cuerpo ya sin vida se hallaba en el sillón recostado con la cabeza en las piernas de Shiori, la cual lo acariciaba como si el estuviera vivo, en el otro lado de la habitación Hiei observando la escena dejando que la muerte lo consumiera por dentro...

-"La ley de la vida..."- rompió el silencio Shiori –"...Es que el hijo entierre a los padres..."- miró a Hiei –"...Por que si es al contrario, gran parte del padre muere, un hijo es lo que cualquiera desea y verlo muerto después de haber sentido tanta vida en mi vientre, eso, eso Hiei, te mata, lentamente acaba contigo... uno siente que no hizo un buen trabajo como padre, estando consiente que hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance, pero a veces, simplemente no se puede mas"- miraba a Hiei entre sollozos, Hiei solo observaba sin ningún gesto, parecía tener un corazón de piedra

-"No sabe de lo que sería capaz por que el vuelva a sonreír, yo no demuestro mi pena, pero créame cuando le digo que estoy muriendo por dentro"- se arrodilló frente a Shiori –"Le pido tiempo"- le sonrió –"Y le prometo que verá los hermosos ojos verdes de su hijo otra ves"-

-"Hiei"- acarició la mejilla del chico –"Gracias"-

-"Ahora debo irme"- se levantó –"Cuide a Kurama"-

-"Lo haré, espero verte pronto"-

-"Lo dudo, ese será el precio de ver a Kurama sonriéndole a ustedes, porque a mi ya no me sonreirá mas"- se marchó sin decir mas, dejando allí lo que pudo haber sido su futuro

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- O

-"Nunca me olvidaré de ti Kurama"- contempló de lejos el majestuoso castillo que tenía frente –"Espero tu nunca me olvides a mi"- secó sus lagrimas –"Por que te amaré por siempre"- dio un paso tras otro decidido hacer lo que planeaba

-"¡Hiei!"- dijo sorprendido el dueño del castillo al ver al pelinegro

-"Ahórrate los comentarios Yomi"- suspiró –"Necesito..."- cerró los ojos –"...Necesito que me hagas un favor"-

-"¿Un favor?"- lo miró incrédulo –"¿Tu quieres que yo te haga un favor? Rayos Hiei, si que caíste bajo"-

-"¿Me ayudas o no?"- se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado

-"Claro"- sonrió –"¿Qué quieres?"-

-"Se que puedes traer al mundo gente que ni Koenma puede"-

-"Si, claro que puedo, pero otra alma tiene que irse, es como un intercambio, además Koenma puede, pero tendría que usar mi misma forma"- explicó

-"Lo sé, lo sé"- lo miró seriamente –"Quiero que le regreses el alma a Kurama"-

-"¿Qué?"- se sobresalto –"Kurama... ¿Kurama esta muerto?"-

-"¿Qué crees tu?"-

-"Lo siento mucho"- se disculpó –"Puedo ayudarte, cuenta con eso"-

-"Bien, yo entregaré mi vida por la de el"-

-"¿Seguro? El sufrirá mucho"-

-"Hn, No quiero que el sepa de esto y no quiero que el haga que yo vuelva, sea la forma que sea"- advirtió

-"Así será"- se volteó para coger unas llaves del escritorio –"Ahora sígueme por favor"-

-"Quiero advertirte algo mas..."- detuvo a Yomi –"...No te atrevas a acercarte a Kurama cuando yo ya no este"- soltó a Yomi y salieron de la habitación

-"Jajajaja"- lo miró divertido –"Te lo prometo"- paró frente a una gran puerta de madera, se veía un poco deteriorada, la cual tenía en sus manillas, una cadena con un candado excesivamente grande

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- O

Toc – Toc

-"¿Buenas noches?"- abrió cuidadosamente la puerta, asomando solo la cabeza

-"Buenas noches Señora Minamino"- dijeron a coro Yusuke y Kuwabara

-"Hola chicos"- dijo reconociéndolos, abriendo la puerta hasta atrás –"Pasen"- se hizo a un lado"-

-"¿Hiei no esta aquí?"- pregunto Kuwabara mirando todo el living recibiendo una negación con la cabeza de Shiori

-"Tuvo que salir, no se si vuelva"- miró a Kurama

-"¿Cómo que no sabe si vuelve?"- preguntó Kuwabara otra ves, mientras tanto Yusuke se sentaba cerca de Kurama para contemplarlo

-"Dijo que dudaba mucho si volvía"- agacho la cabeza, sabia que por su culpa el ya no regresaría

-"¿Dijo donde iba?"- preguntó Yusuke

-"No dijo nada, solo se fue y me dijo que cuidara mucho a Kurama, me dijo eso si, que yo lo volvería a ver sonreír a mi hijo"-

-"Kuwabara"- se levantó apurado –"Sabes donde ir"- miró determinadamente a Kurama, esperando un cambio

-"Si"- salió apurado de la casa

-"¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó Shiori

-"Nada pasa Señora Minamino, nada pasa"- contemplo a Kurama

No paso mucho de la salida de Kuwabara con rumbo desconocido de Shiori, Yusuke sabía donde iba el chico, iba al Makai, al castillo de Yomi, Koenma les había hablado de que Yomi podía revivir a Kurama , pero por alguna razón Hiei ya estaba al tanto, y sospecharon que el chico pudiera cometer aquella locura, por eso fueron donde estaba Kurama, para asegurarse que Hiei no saliera, pero llegaron tarde, muy tarde

Luego de que Yusuke le explicó a Shiori donde estaba Hiei, Yusuke pudo sentir que el alma de Kurama volvía a su cuerpo, no había ningún movimiento, pero el podía sentir tres presencias, Kurama, Shiori y el

-"Kurama"- desvió la vista al chico

-"¿Qué pasa Yusuke?"- contemplo a su hijo también

-"Puedo sentirlo, siento vida en el"- se acercó al chico tomando su muñeca para tomar el pulso –"hay pulso"- miró a Shiori feliz

-"Entonces Hiei..."- dijo Shiori asustada

-"Es probable"- revisó a Kurama –"Pero... ¿Por qué no despierta?"-

-"¿Estará enfermo?"- preguntó Shiori

-"No es una posibilidad que descarto, después de todo, el estaba desparecido"-

-"Mi pobre Shuichi, hay que llevarlo a algún doctor"-

-"Sería lo mejor"- dijo seriamente –"¿Usted me permitiría llevarlo al Reikai?"-

-"Pero..."-

-"Si es por Shuichi, hazlo"- miró a otro lado

-"Gracias"- tomó al chico en brazos –"Le traeré noticias en cuanto pueda"-

-"Por favor"- abrió la puerta, topándose con Kuwabara que venía de vuelta

-"¿Qué paso Kuwabara?"- preguntó Yusuke

-"Esta en el Reikai"- suspiró –"¿Cómo esta el?"-

-"Esta vivo, pero no reacciona"- dijo Shiori triste

-"Volveré pronto, quédate con ella"- rogó Yusuke saliendo rumbo al Reikai con el moribundo chico

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- O

-"¿Cómo esta Koenma?"- le preguntó al bebé que volvía a su oficina, había obligado a Yusuke a quedarse allí

-"El Doctor dice que Kurama tiene todos sus órganos vitales intactos, esta saludable, pero no tiene deseos de vivir"-

-"¿Qué?"- grito consternado

-"Nosotros no sabes en que circunstancias murió Kurama, no sabemos el por que, quizá de alguna forma u otra sabe lo de Hiei, o tal vez fue su forma de morir y así como va, no va a vivir por mucho tiempo mas"-

-"Ahora que recuerdo, cuando su alma ya había vuelto a su alma, le comenté a Shiori sobre lo que había hecho Hiei para que Kurama estuviera vivo otra ves"-

-"Baka, entonces debe ser la razón por la cual no quiera volver"- lo golpeó en la cabeza

-"Lo siento, no lo hice a propósito"-

-"Muchas cosas fatales se hacen sin querer Yusuke, pero tienes que pensar antes de actuar, la vida de Hiei habrá sido en vano"-

-"A todo esto, ¿Donde esta Hiei?"-

-"Lejos de ti, es seguro"- se sentó en su escritorio el bebé

-"¿Para que, para hablarle y decirle que Kurama esta muriendo?"-

-"Koenma..."-

-"Mira, tómalo de esta forma, Hiei le esta dando su vida a Kurama, pero el no la esta recibiendo por completo, por lo que ambos siguen vivos, pero si Kurama muere, ambos mueren... déjalos en paz, bastante daño ya les has hecho"-

-"Pues no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como dos amigos míos se mueren, si no viven los dos, no vive ninguno"- salió dando un portazo a la puerta

-"¿Qué irá hacer?"- negó con su cabeza –"Botan"- la llamo por un aparato en su escritorio

-"Dígame"- dijo la chica

-"Ve por Yusuke a la zona de enfermos y evita que haga alguna estupidez por favor"-

-"Si señor"- cortó la comunicación la chica

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- O -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --_

_Ja ne!_

_Saku-KyH_

_**Todos los derechos reservado xD**_


	8. Un final inesperado

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- O -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Te Oí**

**Capitulo 8: "Un final inesperado"**

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- O -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Capitulo Anterior…

-"¿Cómo esta Koenma?"- le preguntó al bebé que volvía a su oficina, había obligado a Yusuke a quedarse allí

-"El Doctor dice que Kurama tiene todos sus órganos vitales intactos, esta saludable, pero no tiene deseos de vivir"-

-"¿Qué?"- grito consternado

-"Nosotros no sabes en que circunstancias murió Kurama, no sabemos el por que, quizá de alguna forma u otra sabe lo de Hiei, o tal vez fue su forma de morir y así como va, no va a vivir por mucho tiempo mas"-

-"Ahora que recuerdo, cuando su alma ya había vuelto a su alma, le comenté a Shiori sobre lo que había hecho Hiei para que Kurama estuviera vivo otra ves"-

-"Baka, entonces debe ser la razón por la cual no quiera volver"- lo golpeó en la cabeza

-"Lo siento, no lo hice a propósito"-

-"Muchas cosas fatales se hacen sin querer Yusuke, pero tienes que pensar antes de actuar, la vida de Hiei habrá sido en vano"-

-"A todo esto¿Donde esta Hiei?"-

-"Lejos de ti, es seguro"- se sentó en su escritorio el bebé

-"¿Para que, para hablarle y decirle que Kurama esta muriendo?"-

-"Koenma..."-

-"Mira, tómalo de esta forma, Hiei le esta dando su vida a Kurama, pero el no la esta recibiendo por completo, por lo que ambos siguen vivos, pero si Kurama muere, ambos mueren... déjalos en paz, bastante daño ya les has hecho"-

-"Pues no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como dos amigos míos se mueren, si no viven los dos, no vive ninguno"- salió dando un portazo a la puerta

-"¿Qué irá hacer?"- negó con su cabeza –"Botan"- la llamo por un aparato en su escritorio

-"Dígame"- dijo la chica

-"Ve por Yusuke a la zona de enfermos y evita que haga alguna estupidez por favor"-

-"Si señor"- cortó la comunicación la chica

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- O

-"Así que Kurama no despierta"- dijo una apagada voz. Era Hiei, estaba despierto, pero ayudado de maquinas, solo ya no podías respirar, también tenia suero y un sin fin de otros aparatos; se veía cansado –"¿Por esa razón sigo vivo?"-

-"Así es"- asintió Yusuke –"Yo creo que deberías mejorarte e ir a verlo, quizás le haría bien, después de todo Koenma dice que él no despierta porque escucho que tu estabas muerto"-

-"¿Quién fue el idiota que se lo dijo?"- lo miro molesto y Yusuke solo sonrió acusadoramente

-"Tú hasta enfermo eres grosero"- rió

-"YUSUKE"- entró corriendo Botan –"Koenma no te quiere…"- quedó impresionado al ver a Hiei despierto que ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase –"¿Tú causaste este milagro?"- miró a Yusuke

-"Para que veas que yo no solo hago tonteras"-

-"Yusuke… ¿Sabes donde encontraron a Kurama?"- preguntó Hiei entremedio de una tos que lo ahogaba

-"No he querido preguntarle a Koenma o a Kuwabara"- comentó al mismo tiempo que este ultimo entraba

-"Que linda sorpresa"- sonrió felizmente Kuwabara

-"Justo eras la persona que quería ver"-

-"¿Qué ocurre?"-

-"Olvídalo"- miró hacia el techo y cerró los ojos –"Simplemente avísenme si Kurama despierta"-

-"Los quiero a todos afuera"- ordenó Koenma desde la puerta –"Botan, te pedí que sacaras a Yusuke"-

-"Lo sé, pero Hiei esta despierto"- dijo contenta

-"Ya lo sabía, despertó anoche"- comentó sin mucho entusiasmo

-"¿Por que no dijiste nada?"- todos lo miraron molestos

-"No creo que sea bueno que lo molesten tanto"- hizo señas para que salieran –"Debe descansar"- todos salieron sin quejarse pero sin antes despedirse

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- O

-"¿Pero va a estar bien?"- preguntó desesperada Shiori al par que la visitaba

-"Aun no despierta, pero tenemos muchas esperanzas en que lo haga, Hiei despertó y estamos planeando que el lo visite, quizás le haga bien y hasta despierte"-

-"Dios te escuche Yusuke"- dijo preocupada

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- O

-"Buenos días"- resonó una voz alegre en todo el despacho de Koenma

-"Buenos días Botan"- la miro desinteresado, se veía preocupado y Botan no tardo en percibirlo

-"¿Qué ocurre?"- trató de llamar su atención

-"Nada, solo hay mucho trabajo"-

-"Lo conozco hace siglos, a mi no me puede engañar, yo se que algo le preocupa y para serle franca a usted nunca le a preocupado de sobre manera su trabajo"- lo atrapó –"Así que dígame, usted puede confiar en mi"-

-"Es solo que no me puedo quitar de la mente el lugar donde encontramos a Kurama"-

-"Es cierto, ayer Hiei pregunto algo así, pero en cuanto llegó Kuwabara, ya no quería saber"- se sentó en la mesa de Koenma –"Cuénteme donde lo encontraron"-

-"Es que tampoco es tanto eso lo que me molesta, si no las presencias que se sentían en el momento en que lo encontramos, aparte de estar todo… como decirlo, Kurama estaba horrible, estaba con miles de herida, su ropa rota, nada que ver como nosotros lo trajimos, por que no queríamos que alguien mas lo viera así"-

-"¿Dónde lo encontraron?"- le preguntó la chica

-"En un bosque en los territorios de Mukuro"- puso una mano en su mentón –"Pero allí sentí la presencia de… Yomi y también la de Aki…"-

-"Eso no es posible"- entró Yusuke el cual estaba escuchando desde afuera

-"¿Qué hacías afuera?"- lo miró entre molesto pero poco sorprendido

-"Sabia que a mi no hubieras querido decírmelo"- sonrió –"Pero explícate, es imposible lo que dices"-

-"No lo creo Yusuke, si tu te pones a pensarlo de una forma muy retorcida, todo puede tener sentido"-

-"Puede que Yomi siempre nos mintiera"-

-"No por nada se escapó una ves"- agregó Botan

-"Lo mas probable es que todo siempre estuvo planeado, pero no entiendo cual es el motivo de querer hacerle daño a Kurama"-

-"No hay razón Koenma, esos dos son unas depravados que están obsesionados con Kurama y que no lo pueden ver feliz"- dijo muy molesto Yusuke –"Pero sabes algo Koenma, ellos lo van a pagar"- dijo tratando de salir de allí, pero Koenma se lo impidió

-"No podemos adelantar nada, aunque es muy posible que sea así, debemos esperar que Kurama despierte, es fundamental que el corrobore lo que nosotros creemos, recuerda que es solo una hipótesis y solo Kurama puede decir si es cierta o errónea"-

-"Entonces"- dijo Botan –"¿Solo queda esperar?"-

-"Lamentablemente, no podemos hacer nada"- suspiró Koenma

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- O

-"Yo se que vas a despertar"- besó la mano del pelirrojo –"Yo se que eres fuerte y volveremos a estar juntos"- sonrió Hiei mirando dormir a Kurama –"Pareciera que solo durmieras y que pronto despertaras para sonreírme"- se apago su sonrisa cuando sintió la puerta

-"¿Qué haces tu aquí?"- pregunto una enfermera al cuidado de Kurama –"Tu estas igual de grave que el¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?"-

-"No te preocupes, ya estaba por irme"- suspiró –"Solo esperaba a Yusuke, el me ayudo a venir y supuse que me ayudaría a irme"-

-"Yo te lo dije, si él mostraba algún cambio"- dijo mientras le tomaba el pulso a Kurama –"Yo no tardaría en decírtelo"- lo miró con ternura –"Se que lo quieres mucho y comprendo tu situación"-

-"Se que si lo vengo a ver mas a menudo el despertara"-

-"Quizás¿Pero de que servirá?"- negó con la cabeza –"Si sigues viendo acá, te pondrás peor y en ese caso, el se mejorara y tu te enfermaras, así no se solucionara nada"- sacó el freno de la silla de ruedas en la cual se trasladaba Hiei y comenzó a empujarla –"No creo que el se ponga feliz si te ve a ti enfermo, ahora te llevare a tu cuarto y espero que te quedes allí"-

-"Si no me queda de otra"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- O

-"Buenos días dormilón"- dijo Botan al notar que el pelirrojo comenzaba a despertar –"Yusuke, ve avisarle a Hiei"-

-"Ten calma, deja darle la bienvenida al mundo a nuestro querido amigo"- sonrió mientras Kurama ya empezaba a reconocerlos

-"Yu… su… ke…"- dijo torpemente –"Bo… tan…"- sonrió a medias

-"Me alegra que despertaras"- dijo con sinceridad Botan

-"Hiei"- dijo con menos dificultad

-"Ya iremos por el"- dijo despreocupado Yusuke –"¿Cómo te sientes?"-

-"¿Cómo quieres que se sienta Yusuke?, estuvo en coma mucho tiempo, no es como si estuviera dormido simplemente, el estaba luchando"- Kurama solo sonreía con esta verdadera batalla campal

-"¿Qué ocurre Kurama? No te ves realmente feliz"-

-"Si lo estoy"- le sonrió

-"Yo se cuando mientes, ya que tu boca sonríe, pero tus ojos no"-

-"Es solo que no me siento bien, siento un vació y fue algo muy repentino"- en ese mismo momento se sintieron personas que iban corriendo en dirección a la habitación de Hiei

-"Iré a ver que pasa"- dijo Botan saliendo rápido de la pieza

-"Eso fue raro"- pensó Yusuke –"Solo esperó que Hiei este bien"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- O

-"Yo no se lo pienso decir a Kurama"- negó Yusuke

-"Yo menos"- acompaño Kuwabara

-"No cuenten conmigo"- se encogió de hombros botan

-"No puedo creer lo cobardes que pueden llegar a ser"- los miró defraudado y después de eso salio de la habitación, ellos no tardaron en querer seguirlo, pero Koenma volvió abrir la puerta –"Ya que no quieren decirle a Kurama esto, no los quiero ver ni cerca del lugar, el no necesita amigos como ustedes"- cerró la puerta muy fuerte

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- O

-"No crees lindo de parte de Koenma dejarme venir a verte querido Shuichi"-

-"Supongo que si mamá"- dijo Kurama ya sin cables y por supuesto su cara tenía un color normal, el único defecto eran unos parches en su cara por las heridas mas profundas y una de sus manos que estaba también herida que tenia una venda

-"Cuando te den el alta… ¿Piensas volver a casa?"- preguntó Shiori, Kurama no tardo en asentir

-"Ya no quiero estar mas acá, siento miedo de este lugar"- su rostro se volvió triste –"Siento que perdí algo, pero aun no se que es"-

-"Permiso"- entró Koenma a la habitación –"¿Cómo estas Kurama?"

-"Bien, gracias Koenma"-

-"Tengo algo muy importante que decirte"- se puso serio

-"No me gusta para nada esa cara"- comentó preocupado

-"¿Pasa algo malo?"- pregunto Shiori

-"¡No, nada!"- grito Yusuke abriendo la puerta

-"Esa mala costumbre de oír en la puerta"- dio un largo suspiro

-"Mira quien te vino a ver"- empujó a Hiei para que Kurama pudiera verlo, Koenma quedo impresionado y por fin Kurama sonreía de verdad

-"¿Y tu?"- pregunto Koenma notando las manchas de sangre en su ropa –"¿Estas herido?"- Hiei negó y le sonrió a Kurama

-"No es mía esta sangre"-

-"Eres un tonto, nos dejaste preocupados, todos estábamos a la expectativa de que te iba a pasar cuando despertara Kurama y tu llegas y te vas sin previo aviso, nosotros creímos lo peor"-

-"No seas tonto, es solo que de pronto me sentí bien y recordé que ciertos idiotas tenían unas cuantas pendientes conmigo"- se acercó a Kurama y le acarició la cara

-"Será mejor que los dejemos"- dijo Shiori saliendo junto a los demás

-"¿Cómo te sientes?"- le preguntó Hiei quitándose su chaqueta ensangrentada

-"¿Cómo debería sentirme?"- respondió

-"¿Cuál es tu afán de responderme con otra pregunta?"- dijo enfadado

-"No te enojes"- lo abrazo –"Estoy bien, me siento en paz"-

-"Me hace feliz saber eso, creo que por fin podremos ser felices"- dijo Hiei

-"Se me hace extraño oírte hablar así"- se separo de el –"Pero se te ve muy tierno"-

-"No se lo digas a nadie"- le besó la frente –"Debo ir hacer unas cuantas cosas y vuelvo por ti, para llevarte a tu casa¿Te parece?"-

-"Si"-

-"Bueno, nos vemos"- le guiño un ojo antes de irse –"Es todo suyo"- les dijo a los que esperaban afuera, se puso su chaqueta y pretendía irse

-"¿A dónde crees que vas?"- preguntó Koenma

-"Tengo cosas que hacer"- lo miró enojado por la interrupción

-"¿Estas seguro que esa sangre no es tuya?"- le preguntó acercándose a el y apretando uno de sus costado el cual se mancho con sangre rápidamente –"Estas herido"-

-"¿Y eso que?"-

-"Nosotros ya sabemos que ocurrió no tienes por que ocultar las cosas"-

-"Yo no las estoy ocultando"- se alejo de Koenma –"Es solo que a ustedes no les importa, asi que no se metan"- se fue

-"¿Qué le pasa?"- preguntó Yusuke

-"Algo no muy bueno"- dijo con resignación Koenma –"Pero desde ya les advierto"- miro a Yusuke y a Kuwabara –"No se metan, si el quiere solucionar solo sus problemas, así será"- se retiro a su oficina

-"Otro mas"- dijo Botan

-"Ya déjenlos, ya se les pasara"- sonrió Shiori –"Yo iré a ver a Kurama"-

-"La acompaño"- dijeron los otros tres

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- O

-"¿Qué quieres aquí?"- preguntó Mukuro no muy a gusto con aquella visita

-"Mis planes se frustraron, el Reikai sabe todo, tienes que ayudarme"-

-"¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré?"- lo miró desafiante

-"Si no lo haces, tu Koorime sabrá que estabas metida en todo esto y no creo que quieras eso"-

-"¿Qué necesitas?"- preguntó derrotada

-"Quiero que me acojas acá un tiempo, Hiei mató a Yomi y no quiero que haga lo mismo conmigo o por lo menos no antes de arruinarle su vida, esta ves sin interrupciones"- declaró

-"¿Y como piensas hacer eso?"-

-"Ya lo veras"- rió –"Mis poderes aun están de mi lado"-

-"¿De que hablas?"- arqueó una ceja

-"Pues, cuando Yomi peleó con Hiei copie sus habilidades"- sacó su pequeño libro donde las guardaba (N/A Vayan al capitulo dos si es que no recuerdan) –"Y pretendo matar a mas de una persona"-

-"No te atrevas a tocarle un pelo a Hiei"- lo tomó por las rocas, por que te juro que yo misma te mato"- lo amenazó

-"No tienes ningún derecho para amansarme porque…"- se escucharon unos pasos rápidos, el misterioso no tardo en ocultarse en la oscuridad

-"¡Mukuro!"- se abrió la puerta de corredizo

-"Hiei, que milagro"-

-"No estoy para juego¿Dónde esta?"- se acercó lentamente a ella

-"¿Dónde esta quien?"- lo miro extrañada

-"Aki, yo se que su lo escondes"- la acorralo y le tapo las vías de escape –"No sales de aquí hasta que me digas"- sentenció

-"Yo no se de que hablas"- dijo nerviosa

-"Tu lo sabes perfectamente"- se acercó peligrosamente y comenzó a olerla, ella se puso mas nerviosa aun –"Hasta hueles a ese idiota"- le sonrió –"Además ya no tienes que ocultarme nada, se todo lo de tu complicidad, Yomi me lo dijo tondo, bueno no me lo dijo exactamente"- dijo destapando su tercer ojo –"No creo que sea muy difícil saber donde esta"-

-"Esta bien, me rindo"- se cayo sentada al suelo –"Perdóname, y no quería"-

-"¿Dónde esta?"- se agacho y le susurró al oído, ella apunto a un rincón del lugar, Hiei se puso de pie y sacó su Katana

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- O

Por fin había terminado todo, y esta ves era de verdad, había sido una verdadera batalla, que no parecía tener fin, era verdad que Aki podía copiar técnicas, pero los poderes que Hiei poseía, eran difíciles de usar así que no le quedo que usar los de Yomi y Hiei ya había vencido una ves a esos poderes, pero esta ves eran el doble de poderosos… **_Hubo muertes_**…

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Kurama"- llamó Shiori a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo –"Tienes visitas"-

-"No tengo ánimos de recibir a alguien"- hundió su cabeza en un cojín

-"Vamos Kurama"- rogó Shiori

-"Esta bien"- dijo vencido

-"Buenas"- dijo entrando Koenma

-"Pensé que podría ser otra persona"- se desilusiono

-"Vamos, arriba el animo, además no vine solo, Botan me acompaña, hicimos un gran esfuerzo por venir"-

-"Tienes razón, gracias por venir"-

-"¿Cómo has estado de salud?"-

-"Bien Koenma, aunque un poco triste, no te lo puedo negar"- se paro al mismo tiempo que Koenma se sentaba en la cama

-"No es necesario que lo hagas, aunque te tenemos una sorpresa"- dijo Botan abriendo la puerta, era Yusuke y Kuwabara, pero venían algo extraños, parecían ocultar algo tras de ellos

-"Botan, creo que Shiori nos llamaba"- salieron de la habitación lo mas rápido que pudieron

-"¿Qué traen allí?"-

-"A un viejo amigo que quiere verte"- se corrieron, era una silueta pequeña, era Hiei

-"Hiei…"- dijo mientras Kuwabara y Yusuke no tardaron en desaparecer

-"No se cual era la insistencia en ocultarme camino acá"- se quitó la capa despreocupado

-"¿Por qué no me fuiste a buscar?"- Kurama se entristeció –"Yo pensé lo peor"-

-"¿Qué confianza es esa?"- se acercó a Kurama acorralándolo igual que una ves lo hizo con Mukuro, pero esta ves Kurama cayo a su cama

-"¿Qué pretendes?"-

-"Mmmmm… ¿Darte una explicación?"- dijo pensativo

-"No es necesario"- tomó la mejilla de Hiei y acerco su cara hasta juntar sus labios con los de el –"Te extrañe mucho"- dijo cuando lo soltó

-"Aki ya no te molestara mas, esta muerto"- le dio un pequeño beso –"Todos los que algún día quisieron hacerte daño están muertos"- volvió a besarlo

-"¿Y te costo mucho?"- preguntó asustado –"¿Estabas herido?"-

-"No estoy herido y pues me costo bastante y si no hubiera sido por Mukuro, estaría muerto, ella me salvo de que Aki me matara, pero ya todo paso"- le sonrió cariñosamente, le sonrio como solo a el sabia sonreírle

-"Te quiero tanto"- lo abrazo –"Ya no va ser necesario que me llames durante mis sueños"- se sonrieron

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- O -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

The End!

Holitas!!!!... No me regañen quieren, creo que esta divino, se que me tarde un montón por mucho tiempo creí no volver a escribir un fic, pero me llevo un reviews y creo que eso me despertó mi pasión por ellos, espero les gustara este ultimo capitulo, y **_Amor Prófugo_**, y **_Traición, Promesa y Mentira_** vuelven!!! Solo denme unas horas o días n-n

Espero les gustara este final, si no les gusto u.ú solo díganlo y podré cambiarlo, pero si lo cambio ni piensen que será feliz xD… muajajajajajajaja

Besos los quiere

Saku-kyh

**Todos los derechos reservados**


End file.
